Double Fantasy
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: Voici un recueil de plusieurs OS citronnés dont chacun est consacré à un couple de la saga HP…
1. Ron & Hermione: Come With Me

**.o0O DOUBLE FANTASY O0o.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer** : Et rebelote… Tous les personnages présents dans ma fic appartiennent à JK Rowling-sempaï tout comme les chansons utilisées appartiennent à leur auteur et interprète. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice financier. _

_**Note :** Hello ! Alors j'avais préparé une immense note d'auteur de 3 pages mais sur un coup de tête j'ai tout effacé car après tout, les petits résumés clairs valent mieux que de longs discours ennuyeux XD Eh bien mes amis, ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un recueil de One Shot ! Et chaque OS sera basé sur un couple de la saga HP ; mes couples préférés en somme. N'hésitez pas à lire uniquement les OS concernant vos couples fétiches. Je sais que beaucoup espéraient une fic Draymione mais pas de soucis, ils seront dans ce recueil eux aussi, et ma prochaine fic quand j'aurais fini celle-là portera uniquement sur eux :) Je tiens à signaler que pour ce recueil le rating est M tout simplement parce que chaque OS contiendra du **Lemon**. Je sais qu'il y en a qui adorent comme il y en a qui n'apprécient pas ce genre alors ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, passez tout simplement votre chemin. Ceux qui me lisent habituellement doivent savoir que le Lemon est loin d'être mon genre favori et que les rares occasion où j'en écris, ça reste assez soft, mais ça se classe tout de même M je suppose. Même si je ne suis pas une Lemonière, j'ai eu envie de tenter le coup le temps de ce recueil qui contiendra 8 OS et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Je précise aussi que chaque OS aura pour thème une chanson qui viendra évidemment illustrer toute la relation entre les deux personnages donc j'en ai choisi des adaptées à l'histoire et aux rapport entre les deux héros, à partir de chansons que j'aime beaucoup et il va sans dire que je vous conseille de les écouter en lisant ! Si vous ne les avez pas et souhaitez les entendre, envoyez-moi un MP ;) Toutes les chansons sont en anglais et traduites par votre dévouée Mely ;) __RARS en mail comme d'hab donc les invités, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre email en review ! __Allez, bonne lecture ! Love, Sex and Music :D_

**_Avertissement_**_: Certains couples présentés dans ma fanfic sont conventionnels et existent réellement dans le monde de JKR alors que certains autres PAS DU TOUT. Et suite à certains commentaires désagréables que beaucoup d'auteurs reçoivent de shippers butés qui ne supportent pas qu'on «sépare» un couple conventionnel en les mettant avec quelqu'un d'autre, genre qu'on mette Hermione avec Drago au lieu de Ron, je tiens à préciser que je n'accepte pas ce genre de critiques. J'accepte volontiers toutes les critiques justifiées, de lecteurs qui trouveraient des faiblesses dans mon intrigue ou trouveraient que j'aurais pu mieux faire à certains endroits par exemple ; ces critiques sont les bienvenues tant qu'elles sont commentées. Mais les commentaires intolérants critiquant uniquement le COUPLE sur lequel j'écris seront directement et automatiquement supprimés. _

**

* * *

**_A/N : Voilà la première OS-SgF du recueil ! C'est donc Hermione et Ron qui vont ouvrir le bal sur la chanson **« Come With Me »** de **Phil Collins**, traduction by me ;) qui est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, toute cutie et toute tendre, et que j'imaginais bien pour le petit couple. Dans cette fic, Hermione se laisse enfin aller… et quel était le meilleur endroit pour ça sinon dans les bras rassurants de ce cher Ron ? ;) _

* * *

**RON & HERMIONE**

"**Come With Me"**

Confortablement installée dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, un livre à la main, presque seule, Hermione était tranquillement en train de bouquiner dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée lorsque la portée s'ouvrit à la volée sur Parvati et Lavande qui entrèrent en parlant très fort et en gloussant comme des poules.

-Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? s'enquit Lavande. C'est risqué, quand même…

-Absolument, fais-moi confiance ! lui assura alors Parvati entre deux gloussements.

-Il est trop beau ! s'extasia Lavande en poussant un petit cri suraigu.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et se tourna vers les filles.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous ne faites rien d'illégal, j'espère ?

-Oh, nooon, rirent Lavande et Parvati d'une seule voix.

-Tant mieux, parce que je suis Préfète-en-Chef et…

-Rassure-toi, Hermione la Préfète-en-Chef, rit Lavande, ce n'est rien qui te concerne.

Et sur un dernier rire, elles montèrent en courant jusqu'à leur dortoir tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par tant de puérilité.

Puérilité, peut-être, mais au moins, elles, elles s'amusent, lui siffla une petite voix narquoise dans sa tête.

Et elle, avec qui s'amusait-elle ? Personne. Toutes les filles ici avaient des petits amis, des flirts, une personne spéciale à leurs yeux. Et elle, elle était seule. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu qu'une relation très platonique avec Viktor Krum qu'elle n'avait embrassé qu'une seule fois, et ce McLaggen avec lequel elle s'était simplement rendue à une soirée dans le but de rendre Ron jaloux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était sorti plusieurs mois avec Lavande et niveau expérience, il était plus qu'évident qu'il en savait bien plus qu'elle… Même Harry, le plus jeune, qui à présent, ressortait avec Ginny. Ah, et Ginny ! Ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler : depuis sa quatrième année, elle était très populaire et collectionnait les conquêtes.

Ne restait qu'elle qui restait toujours seule. Elle devait bien le reconnaître : elle n'avait aucune expérience et même si elle avait prétendu s'en moquer jusque là, à présent, à dix-huit ans, elle commençait à se sentir frustrée et mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait quel était son problème, ce qui n'allait pas chez elle… Etait-elle moins jolie que les autres ? Moins attirante ? Tellement sérieuse et travailleuse qu'elle dégoûtait tous les garçons ? Et les rares qui lui avaient demandé de sortir avec elle ne lui avaient pas convenu. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de doux, d'attentionné, qui prendrait soin d'elle et la rassurerai suffisamment pour qu'elle accepte de se donner à lui…

Le retour de Parvati et de Lavande dans la Salle Commune, gloussant plus fort que jamais, l'arracha à ses pensées. Elles paraissaient très contentes et tout excitées.

_« Apparemment, elles ont réussi ce qu'elles voulaient faire »_ songea la jeune fille, agacée. _« Bon, je vais aller me coucher… »_

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Hermione était de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait mal dormi. Parvati et Lavande n'avait pas arrêté de chuchoter et de rire ce qui l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil. Elle rejoignit Harry, Ginny et Ron à la table des Gryffondors et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Ça ne va pas, Hermione ? s'enquit Ginny. Tu es toute pâle.

-Mauvaise nuit ? s'enquit Harry.

-Oui, grommela Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de parler.

-Pourquoi ? C'était avec qui ? la taquina Ginny en riant.

A ces mots, Ron s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille.

-Je plaisantais, lui précisa sa sœur avec un clin d'œil complice à Hermione. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai cours dans la Tour d'Astronomie alors autant partir en avance. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle après avoir embrassé Harry et fait signe de la main à Ron et Hermione.

Le trio finit bien tranquillement son petit déjeuné et alla ensuite en cours. Ils venaient juste de revenir s'installer pour le dîner lorsque deux fusées passèrent à toute vitesse à côté d'eux pour rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Lavande et Parvati.

-Bizarre, ça, fit remarquer Harry.

-Encore en train de draguer ces deux-là, je me demande quel garçon de Poudlard elles n'ont pas encore eu, l'une ou l'autre, ricana Ron. Enfin, à part toi, Harry…

-Je suis quand même allé avec Parvati au bal de Noël, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Pour répondre à ta question, Ron, je dirai Blaise Zabini, déclara Hermione en montrant ce dernier du doigt.

En effet, Parvati, tout sourire, se tenait derrière Blaise et Lavande qui discutait avec lui en battant des cils et en secouant sa crinière blonde tout en gloussant. Et encore un qu'elle aurait. A se demander comment ces deux-là faisaient…

-La nouvelle cible de Lavande n'est quand même pas ce naze ? s'effara Ron. La honte pour moi si elle se met à sortir avec lui : j'aurais un point commun avec Zabini, berk !

-Elle lui offre même à boire, fit remarquer Harry.

-Hum… Oh ! Apparemment, elle a mal dosé ! On dirait qu'il fonce vomir ! s'exclama Ron en éclatant de rire.

En effet, Blaise venait de déguerpir de la Grande Salle à toute vitesse, une main devant la bouche, apparemment écoeuré par la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler.

-N'importe quoi, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, je vous laisse, les garçons. Je dois aller faire des recherches en Arithmancie à la bibliothèque.

-Aussi tard ? Bon… Alors on se voit demain, dit Harry.

-A plus tard, ajouta Ron en la regardant s'en aller.

¤¤¤

Après être montée chercher quelques livres, avant d'aller à la bibliothèque, Hermione passa par les toilettes du premier étage. Mais en entrant dedans, elle vit une tête aux cheveux bruns immobile, plongée dans un lavabo, l'air de lutter pour essayer de vomir, sans succès. C'était Blaise Zabini.

Bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais entendue avec Blaise, comme avec la plupart des Serpentard, Hermione s'approcha lentement de lui, se disant qu'en tant de Préfète-en-Chef, elle se devait d'intervenir.

-Ça va, Zabini ? s'enquit-elle. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Mrs Pomfresh ? Qu'y avait-il dans ce verre que t'a donné Lavande ?

Pour toute réponse, il se tourna lentement vers elle, l'air comateux et soudain, son regard s'illumina et il reprit des couleurs.

-Hermione Granger ? fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Euh… oui ? répondit-elle, surprise.

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle sans quitter son grand sourire béat.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué…

-Quoi ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

-A quel point tu étais mignonne, répondit-il tout en continuant à avancer.

Sans prévenir, il saisit la main d'Hermione et l'attira contre lui.

-S'il te plaît, sors avec moi.

-Ça va pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se dégageant vivement. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Zabini ?

Soudain, elle comprit. Mais oui, c'était tellement évident ! Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir avant ? Ces idiotes de Parvati et Lavande avaient concocté un philtre d'amour sous forme liquide pour que Blaise tombe amoureux de Lavande et à présent, voilà qu'il se mettait à l'aimer, elle, car elle était la première personne qu'il avait vue depuis !

-Bon, écoute-moi, Zabini, tu…

-Ne me repousse pas, Hermione, murmura le jeune homme en l'attrapant par les épaules. S'il te plaît.

-Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Plus moyen de reculer ; elle était contre le mur et Zabini s'était pratiquement collé à elle. A présent, il la prenait dans ses bras et tentait de l'embrasser.

-Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle. Arrête ça, Zabini ! Tu as bu un phil…

-Hermione, je suis tellement amoureux de toi… gémit-il en noyant son visage dans ses cheveux. Si tu savais…

Malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, imperturbable.

-Laisse-moi, tranquille, Blaise ! s'écria Hermione en tentant de se dégager.

Mais elle commença réellement à paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du jeune homme venir se poser sans vergogne sur ses fesses tout en claquant la porte des toilettes avec son pied.

-Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme un beau diable. Au secours !

-Hermione… je t'aime tant… continuait de chantonner Zabini en couvrant son visage de baisers tandis qu'elle hurlait pour échapper à sa prise.

Mais hélas, il était bien plus fort qu'elle et la maintenait toujours immobile contre le mur.

-Blaise… murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je t'en prie, lâche-moi…

-Non, jamais…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Zabini.

-Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de le voir. En découvrant les mains de Zabini sur le corps d'Hermione, Ron vit rouge et se rua sur le Serpentard.

-DE QUEL DROIT TU OSES LA TOUCHER, SALAUD ! s'écria-t-il en le poussant contre une cabine. HEIN !

-Arrête, Ron, ce n'est pas de sa faute, Lavande lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour qui a fait effet sur moi ! s'exclama Hermione en lui retenant le bras.

Il se tourna alors lentement vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il n'avait pas à te toucher.

-Ça va, c'est fini, soupira Hermione. Laisse-le, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Ron lança un dernier regard écoeuré à Zabini qui à présent dégurgitait son philtre d'amour sur le sol.

-Laissons-le comme ça, déclara Ron en faisant sortir Hermione.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent des toilettes en silence jusqu'à ce que Ron remarque que la tempe gauche d'Hermione saignait légèrement.

-Hé ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Oh… murmura Hermione en s'en apercevant à son tour. Ça doit être du à ma lutte contre Zabini, j'ai probablement dû me faire ça toute seule, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Mais Ron la regardait sévèrement.

-Bon, on va arranger ça. Viens avec moi.

¤¤¤

Une fois dans son dortoir, Ron se mit à fouiller furtivement dans son sac de voyage.

-Je suis certain que maman m'en a envoyé, marmonna-t-il. Ah, les voilà !

Tandis que Ron mettait un sparadrap magique sur la tempe ensanglantée d'Hermione, celle-ci ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il avait mûri, depuis l'an passé.

-Voilà qui est fait, dit-il une fois la plaie d'Hermione cicatrisée grâce au sparadrap magique.

-Merci, répondit-elle. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans les couloirs, si tard après dîner ?

-Tu oublies que je suis Préfet-en-Chef comme toi, déclara Ron. Et comme on est vendredi, aujourd'hui c'est un jour de ronde pour moi. J'étais au deuxième étage quand j'ai entendu crier.

-Merci de m'avoir aidée, murmura la jeune fille.

-Ben de rien, je n'allais quand même pas laisser ce Zabini violer quelqu'un ! Encore moins toi…

Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, comme si ces dernières paroles lui avaient échappé.

-Merci, Ron, répéta-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder en silence, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione ne put plus soutenir son regard et se détourna légèrement.

-Où sont Harry, Neville et les autres ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-A la soirée nocturne à Pré-au-Lard, marmonna Ron l'air morose. Parfois, je déteste être Préfet-en-Chef. Tu sais quel était le rôle de ma ronde cette nuit ? Surveiller s'il n'y avait pas de petits malins qui essayaient d'aller à Pré-au-Lard par un passage secret !

A ces mots, Hermione réprima un sourire.

-Un peu comme nous il y a quelques années.

-Ouais… Quoique, on n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis, rit-il. A part quelques centimètres en plus.

-Mais… on a changé sur certains points, non ? risqua Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ron la regarda alors sans comprendre. Hermione, gênée d'avoir dit cela, resta silencieuse un moment jusqu'à ce que Ron brise le silence.

-Aah, bonne vieille, Hermione ! lança-t-il soudain en lui tapotant légèrement le dos. Bon, allez, moi je vais aller faire un somme. Bonne nu…

-Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle très vite, les joues en feu.

Elle devint aussitôt aussi flamboyante que les cheveux de Ron, honteuse d'avoir dit cela. Elle allait passer pour une idiote à présent. Mais était-ce de sa faute si le seul garçon avec lequel elle se sente vraiment bien était Ron ?

-Euh… eh ben… si tu veux, oui, répondit alors le jeune homme.

Hermione bondit de surprise et commença à paniquer.

-Tu veux prendre le lit d'Harry ? De toute façon, ils passent la nuit dans une auberge à Pré-au-Lard.

… Panique qui retomba aussitôt à plat. La jeune fille était à présent agacée. Une fois de plus, il ne voyait rien.

-Je plaisantais, déclara-t-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir. Bonne nuit, Ronald.

Mais au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, Ron bondit devant elle.

-Non. Il faut qu'on discute d'abord.

-Qu'on… discute de quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

-De toi ! En général, quand tu m'appelles Ronald, c'est que tu es énervée. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Rien…

Il était si beau dans son t-shirt qui semblait se fondre avec son torse et avec ses mèches rousses rebelles devant ses yeux bleu. Et là, elle ne tint plus et sous l'impulsion, elle lui vola un baiser avant de tourner les talons pour sortir en courant mais la main de Ron la retint fermement.

-Hermione… murmura-t-il alors. Je…

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle, honteuse. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Oublie ça, d'accord ? Et moi, je vais…

Mais les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes la firent taire en une seconde. Il l'embrassa doucement et tendrement, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

Son frisson se prolongea lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Ron venir encercler sa taille et l'attirer contre lui.

Le jeune homme inséra alors sensuellement sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser plus passionné auquel Hermione y répondit timidement avant de se laisser aller pour ce qui était son premier véritable baiser. Avec Ron.

Il la serra fort contre lui et caressa doucement son dos, puis ses cheveux dans lequel il enfoui son visage pour respirer profondément l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient.

Hermione sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle le sentit se durcir contre elle. D'instinct, elle recula, même si elle s'était bien des fois laissée allée à penser à ce moment. Car elle avait peur.

-Pourquoi tu trembles ? chuchota le jeune homme, sur ses lèvres.

-Je… je… balbutia-t-elle.

Elle recula légèrement. Ron, surpris, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai l'impression que tu as peur de moi.

Pour toute réponse, elle baissa les yeux.

-Enfin, Hermione, c'est moi !

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me craindre, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je veux prendre soin de toi. Et il n'y a aucun problème. Nous ferons ce que tu voudras.

-C'est vrai ?

Ron soupira alors en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

-Bien sûr que oui, enfin. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, Hermione ! N'importe quoi… Demande-moi ce que tu voudras.

Apaisée par ces mots, Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à son tour Ron encore plus passionnément et langoureusement que lui-même l'avait fait. Elle sentit alors le désir monter en lui comme en elle.

-Pitié, Hermione, chuchota-t-il, les yeux clos. Si tu ne veux pas, ne me tente pas comme ça… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment…

-Alors ne me laisse pas le gâcher… répondit Hermione entre deux baisers en posant elle-même les mains du jeune homme sur ses hanches, le sentant sincère et prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse.

_**I'll try to make the sunshine brighter for you**_

_(J'essayerai de rendre l'éclat du soleil plus lumineux pour toi)_

_  
**I will even play the fool if it makes you** **smile**_

_(Je ferai même le pitre si ça peut te faire sourire)_

Etourdi de volupté, Ron la pressa plus fortement contre lui et noya ses doigts dans la toison châtaine d'Hermione qui laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité, heureuse, flottante et légère, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait… Elle n'était bien qu'à ses côtés, qu'avec Ron… même si elle avait encore peur.

_**I'll try to make you laugh if there's a tear in your eyes**_

_(J'essayerai de te faire rire s'il y a une larme dans tes yeux)_

Le jeune homme, lui, était déjà complètement transporté et ne songeait qu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, sans chercher à retenir les quelques bribes de réalité qui venaient parfois s'immiscer dans son esprit enfiévré.

-Merlin… Je suis complètement amoureux de toi, Hermione… chuchota-t-il sans cesser de l'embrasser. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça…

_**After all is said**  
(Maintenant que tout est dit)_

_**After all is done**_

_(Maintenant que tout est fait)_

_  
**I'll do anything for you.**_

_(Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi)_

Ron souleva alors légèrement le pull de la jeune fille pour glisser ses mains en dessous et caresser son ventre plat pour remonter lentement mais sûrement vers sa poitrine. Prête à défaillir, Hermione le laissa faire et se cramponna au cou de Ron, incertaine que ses genoux puissent encore la supporter longtemps.

Il la souleva alors de terre et la porta délicatement à son lit pour l'y allonger avec douceur. Il l'y rejoignit ensuite pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Le jeune homme finit par découvrir sa poitrine et la caressait tout en promenant sa langue dans son nombril, au creux de sa poitrine puis finalement sur ses pointes durcies par le plaisir ce qui arracha à Hermione un petit cri de plaisir.

La jeune fille s'était totalement renversée sur le lit, la tête et les bras penchés en arrière, les yeux clos pour mieux sentir la magie s'emparer de son corps, ses cheveux châtains balayant le bord du lit.

Ron reprit alors ses lèvres qu'il aurait pu dévorer sur place tant elles étaient belles et appétissantes. Hermione sembla alors retrouver l'usage de ses bras qu'elle venait de placer autour du cou et sur le dos fort de Ron qui répondit par une étreinte à en perdre haleine.

Mais soudain, alors que leurs baisers et caresses se faisaient plus profondes et intimes, Ron ressentit soudain une nouvelle réticence de la part de la jeune fille qui tempéra son ardeur. Oui, elle le voulait. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec Ron, mais avant, elle devait être sûre. Sûre de lui, d'elle-même, de ses émotions qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler.

Comme s'il avait lu en elle, il embrassa d'un geste très doux ses doigts fins dans les siens et murmura :

-N'aies pas peur. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je prendrai soin de toi, je te le promets…

_**Come with me, close your eyes**  
(Viens avec moi, ferme les yeux)_

_**Hold my hand, it'll be alright**  
(Tiens ma main, tout ira bien)_

Une passion grandissante s'emparait de Ron seconde après seconde mais il tentait de tempérer ses ardeurs afin de ne pas la brusquer. Retirant d'une main ses propres vêtements tout en continuant à caresser le corps fébrile d'Hermione de l'autre, il entreprit ensuite d'aventurier sa main brûlante à l'entrée de son intimité. Hermione eut alors presque l'impression de le voir rougir. C'était tellement inattendu, et ils avaient été amis tellement longtemps…

Gémissant doucement, Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Ron tandis qu'elle sentait, chancelante, glisser sur ses hanches sa culotte.

_**Don't be scared, don't be shy**_

_(N'aie pas peur, ne sois pas timide)_

_  
**Lift your head it****'s gonna be alright**_

_(Lève la tête, ça se passera bien)_

-Ron… murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. J'ai peur…

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ? chuchota-t-il sagement, l'air un peu gêné, bien que ses gestes de plus en plus intimes signifiaient tout le contraire. Rien qu'un mot, un geste, et j'arrête, Hermione. Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

-Non… continue, Ron…

Avec une tendresse infinie dans ses gestes et ses paroles, Ron acheva de déshabiller Hermione qui, cramponnée à lui, caressant à présent d'une main timide son torse et sa nuque, semblait plus en confiance.

_**I'll try to make the star shine brighter for you**_

_(J'essayerai de rendre la lumière des étoiles plus brillante pour toi)_

_  
**And I'll take you on my shoulders, hold you way up high**__  
(Et je te prendrai sur mes épaules, te tenant bien haute)_

Toute la réticence exprimée dès le début sembla alors quitter progressivement la jeune fille que l'ardeur de leur étreinte chassait au fil des secondes.

_**I'll even chase the rainbow hanging in the sky**  
(Je pourchasserai même l'arc-en-ciel suspendu dans le ciel)_

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, Ron vérifia une dernière fois si elle le voulait bien et entra en elle, lui arrachant un petit gémissement étouffé.

_**Coz after all is said**_

_(Car maintenant que tout est dit)_

_**After all is done**_

_(Maintenant que tout est fait)_

_  
**I'll do anything for you**  
(Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi)_

Et il lui fit l'amour avec tendresse et passion, doucement au début, mais avec une passion grandissante, venant de lui comme d'elle, d'un désir partagé. Envolée, transportée au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous, Hermione était loin, grisée, amoureuse et le corps emplie d'une passion brûlante, ses doutes et ses peurs disparaissant totalement grâce à Ron…

_  
**Come with me, close your eyes**  
(Viens avec moi, ferme les yeux)_

_**Hold my hand, it'll be alright**  
(Tiens ma main, tout ira bien)_

_**Don't be scared, don't be shy**_

_(N'aie pas peur, ne sois pas timide)_

_  
**Lift your head it's gonna be alright.**_

_(Lève la tête, ça se passera bien)_

Au fil des minutes, le rythme de leur ébat amoureux s'accélérait, guidée par Ron au rythme de ses va-et-vient de plus en plus forts, faisant haleter la jeune fille, grisée par le plaisir qui s'immisçait lentement en elle. Elle voulait qu'il continue, qu'il accélère, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais…

_**Through the eyes of innocence**_

_(A travers les yeux de l'innocence)_

_  
**You will find, you will see**_

_(Tu trouveras, tu verras)  
_

-Ron ! Oh, mon Dieu, Ron…

_**There'll come a time it all makes sense**_

_(Viendra un moment ou tout prendra sens)_

_  
**And you won't know, but it will show inside, deep inside…**_

_(Et tu ne sauras pas, mais tu le sentiras à l'intérieur, profondément à l'intérieur…)_

Ardente comme jamais, totalement abandonnée, Hermione se mordit les lèvres au moment où le plaisir l'eut à sa merci. Ron s'en rendit compte en sentant qu'elle se dérobait sous lui et il déposa alors comme une plume un baiser sur ses lèvres sans cesser ses assauts qu'à présent, totalement sous l'emprise du désir, il ne contrôlait plus.

_  
**Come with me, close your eyes**  
(Viens avec moi, ferme les yeux)_

_**Hold my hand, it'll be alright**  
(Tiens mes mains, tout ira bien)_

-Oh, Hermione… je n'en peux plus…

_**Don't be scared, don't be shy**_

_(N'aie pas peur, ne sois pas timide)_

_  
**Lift your head it's gonna be alright.**_

_(Lève la tête, ça se passera bien)_

Retournant la jeune fille sur lui, il libéra toute sa passion en poussant un gémissement, relâchant doucement son étreinte qu'ils auraient voulu ne jamais finir. Hermione tremblait tellement que si Ron ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle serait certainement tombée du lit. Elle observa alors en souriant le visage de Ron en dessous du sien, ses yeux clos sous l'effet du plaisir qui finissait progressivement, sa bouche entrouverte sous sa respiration encore saccadée et ses cheveux collés à son front trempé qu'elle caressa avec amour.

_  
**I'll try to make the days last longer for you**_

_(J'essayerai de prolonger les jours pour toi)_

_  
**From the daybreak, 'til the sunset, 'til the end of time **  
(De l'aube au coucher de soleil jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

_**I'll keep you safe, away from the heartache**_

_(Je te garderai en sécurité, loin des peines de cœur)_

-Je t'aime, Mione, dit-il simplement avant de l'attirer dans ses bras pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Je ne suis peut-être pas parfait, loin de là, et peut-être très maladroit, mais je te jure que je te rendrai heureuse, Hermione Granger. Je ferai tout pour ça. Tout.

-Moi encore plus, répliqua-t-elle en posant sa tête entre le torse et le bras du jeune homme.

_**Coz when all is said**_

_(Car quand tout est dit)_

_  
**And when all is done**_

_(Et quand tout est fait)_

_  
**I'd do anything for you**_

_(Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi)_

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu. Elle avait trouvé en son ami de toujours ce dont elle avait besoin. Un amour sincère.

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N : J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Le prochain couple sera… non je vous laisse la surprise hihihi ! Par contre pour une fois, mes uploads seront irréguliers je pense bien que le recueil ait déjà été complètement écrit, je vais certainement partir pour tout l'été sans le net alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de moi pendant un temps, je suis toujours là gniark ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !_


	2. James & Lily: Never Let Go

**.o0O DOUBLE FANTASY O0o.**

_A/N : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le OS dédié au beau couple James/Lily ! Cette fic se déroule durant leur Septième année à Poudlard, au mois de février. La chanson que j'ai utilisée est **« Never Let Go »** du groupe **Hanson** qui est selon moi la plus belle chanson de tout le recueil XD Je vous la conseille très fortement ! Dans cette fic, nous verrons comment le petit Cornedrue réagit lorsqu'un autre garçon se dresse entre lui et sa belle tigresse un soir de bal… Bonne lecture à tous !_

_¤Fic dédicacée à Zazo: the queen of the JPLE fictions!¤ _

* * *

**JAMES & LILY**

"**Never Let Go"**

En ce jour de début février, les étudiants de Poudlard se pressaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Dumbledore était déjà là et debout sur l'estrade, les bras en l'air en signe de silence ce qui était habituellement signe qu'il avait un discours à faire.

Remus et Peter étaient déjà là, et Sirius arriva quelques minutes après.

-Où est James ? lui demanda Remus.

-Encore en train de se faire passer un savon par Flitwick pour avoir jeté un sort à Roggy, chuchota Sirius, riant à ce souvenir.

-S'il vous plaît, j'ai une annonce à faire, annonça alors Dumbledore de sa voix sereine. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous faire part. Commençons par la mauvaise. Comme vous le savez tous, comme chaque année, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour toute la journée du 14 février, pour la St-Valentin. Mais malheureusement, en raison de travaux importants dans tout le village, la sortie sera annulée.

A ces paroles, un brouhaha mécontent s'empara de la Grande Salle.

-C'est nuuuul ! lança Sirius en se mettant à huer.

-Patmol, tais-toi, le reprit Remus en regardant Dumbledore qui semblait bien s'amuser.

-Mais, reprit-il en souriant, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que pour compenser, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera remplacée par un bal de St-Valentin, ici à Poudlard.

Les murmures mécontents furent vite remplacés par des exclamations de joie, surtout venant des jeunes filles.

-J'aime mieux ça ! lança alors Sirius en se mettant à applaudir. Alors… voyons quelle fille de Poudlard je n'ai pas encore draguée… ajouta-t-il en sortant ses lunettes et son petit calepin.

-On doit… inviter des… _filles_ ? balbutia Peter en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

-Je suppose, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. A moins que tu ne préfères les garçons, ce dont je n'étais pas encore au courant…

-Non ! s'exclama alors Peter, l'air affolé à cette idée.

-T'inquiète pas, Queudver, le rassura Sirius avec un grand sourire. Je veux bien te laisser mes exs ou te brancher avec une de mes fans… De toute façon, bientôt, toutes les filles voudront coucher avec vous rien que parce que vous avez connu le grand Sirius Black ! se vanta-t-il à ses amis.

-J'ai hâte, ironisa Remus. Ah, tiens, voilà James.

En effet, ce dernier arrivait, la mine maussade vers eux.

-Il n'a pas l'air content, fit inutilement remarquer Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Jimmy ? demanda Remus.

-Flitwick m'a collé pour la semaine prochaine, grommela James. Le 14 février en plus ! Adieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, soupira-t-il.

Remus, Sirius et Peter se regardèrent. Aucun ne savait comment lui dire qu'un bal aurait lieu à la place ; James serait terriblement frustré.

-Euh… James… commença Remus. Il…

Mais il fut interrompu par une furie blonde platine qui déboula à leur table, sautant littéralement sur Sirius.

-Alors, beau brun, tu comptes m'inviter au bal, j'espère ? minauda-t-elle.

-Ça dépend, ma petite Flora, répondit ce dernier avec un air malin. Seulement si tu es très gentille…

En réponse, la blonde se mit à glousser comme une poule tandis que James se tournait, l'air interrogatif, vers Remus.

-Quel bal ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh… En fait, vu qu'il y a des travaux à Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore a remplacé la sortie par un bal de St-Valentin ici… annonça-t-il, l'air gêné.

Pour toute réponse, James donna un coup de pied énervé dans le sac de Sirius.

-Hé ! protesta ce dernier.

-Et dire que c'est peut-être ma chance, ma _dernière_ chance ! pesta-t-il en coulant un œil vers Lily Evans, assise plus loin avec ses amies.

-Tu ne peux pas essayer de repousser ton heure de colle ? demanda Sirius qui s'était débarrassé de sa blonde. Flitwick n'est pas si vache…

-Mouais, je vais essayer… répondit James sans conviction. D'ailleurs, j'y vais tout de suite…

Il se leva alors et en passant devant Lily, son air abattu laissa immédiatement la place à son air enjôleur qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui l'agaçait tant.

-Ça va, Evans ? lança-t-il, charmeur.

-Ça _allait_, Potter, répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

-Je pense que ça ira mieux quand un charmant jeune homme t'aura demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, déclara-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

-Et qui donc, selon toi ? fit-elle en arquant un sourcil suspicieux.

James se pencha alors vers elle, si près qu'elle en rougit presque et il déclara, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien :

-Moi.

-_Toi_ ? ricana-t-elle. Laisse tomber, Potter, je vaux tout de même mieux qu'un petit joueur de Quidditch prétentieux ! D'ailleurs, tu as encore fait le malin avec Severus ce matin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ? ajouta-t-elle froidement. Ta maturité m'impressionnera toujours.

Tandis que Lily envoyait James balader une fois de plus, Sirius et Remus, dans leur coin, secouaient la tête d'un air navré.

-Il s'y prendra vraiment toujours comme une burne, avec elle… fit remarquer Sirius en soupirant.

-Oui, si seulement il lui montrait le vrai James en agissant avec elle comme il se comporte avec nous au lieu de toujours faire le malin… murmura Remus. Il n'a vraiment toujours pas compris…

-Il lui faudrait une leçon pour qu'il pige enfin, marmonna Sirius en regardant James s'en aller, déçu.

-Hum… A ce propos, j'ai une idée qui me vient à l'esprit… murmura Remus en se frottant le menton. Oui… peut-être bien.

-Ho, ho ! Une idée ? Et laquelle, Lunard ? voulut savoir Sirius avec avidité.

-Je préfère ne pas t'en parler tout de suite, je veux d'abord m'assurer qu'elle est réalisable, lui répondit Remus. Mais en tout cas, si ça, ça ne suffit pas comme élément déclencheur pour lui, alors il n'y aura plus rien à faire…

¤¤¤

De jours plus tard, les invitations au bal fusaient de partout à Poudlard. James avait finalement pu convaincre Flitwick d'annuler son heure de retenue seulement s'il nettoyait le parc et la Grande Salle avec Rusard tous les soirs jusqu'à la St-Valentin. James revenait chaque nuit au dortoir complètement épuisé mais au moins, il était heureux car il pourrait enfin inviter Lily…

-Alors ? demanda Remus à Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours de Métamorphose. Tu as finalement fait ton choix parmi toutes tes prétendantes ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-Izabel Horner ! annonça-t-il en montrant fièrement la jolie blonde de Sixième année à Gryffondor qui discutait avec une fille.

-Jolie, reconnut Remus. Et toi, Peter ?

-Euh… Bridget Perks a… bien accepté d'y aller avec moi, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire timide, faisant référence a une petite Poufsouffle de Troisième année aux joues rondes et aux millions de tâches de rousseurs. Et toi, Remus, avec qui tu y vas ?

-Oh… Elle doit me donner sa réponse ce soir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-C'est quiii ? demanda avidement Sirius. Bonn… euh… mignonne ?

-Oui, mais vous ne la connaissez pas, répondit-il d'une voix évasive. Je vous la présenterai…

-Et toi, Jimmy ? demanda Sirius à son ami avec un sourire complice. Tu as déjà demandé à Lily ? Enfin, officiellement…

-Non, répondit James. J'attendais le bon moment mais maintenant que je suis pratiquement sûr de pouvoir aller au bal, je pense lui demander bientôt.

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? proposa Sirius en montrant du doigt un point derrière lui. Elle arrive.

En effet, la fière Gryffondor aux cheveux de feu s'approchait d'un pas sûr, en compagnie d'une de ses amies.

-Bon… J'y vais… murmura lentement James.

-Ouais et par pitié, sois naturel pour une fois ! le supplia Sirius.

L'amie de Lily partit vers un autre couloir et James en profita pour aborder la jeune fille.

-Euh… Lily ? fit-il en arrivant devant elle.

-« Euh… Lily ? » ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Où est passé ton traditionnel « Ça vaaa, Evaaans ? » ?

-En fait, je voulais te demander… officiellement bien sûr, si tu voudrais bien me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au bal ? déclara-t-il d'une voix posée, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher d'accompagner sa demande d'un sourire charmeur.

Lily, stupéfaite par ce soudain élan de politesse et de simplicité, sembla perdre ses mots. Sans doute hésitait-elle à l'envoyer bouler une fois de plus, vu la gentillesse de sa demande.

-Désolée, Potter, mais je suis déjà prise, déclara-t-elle. J'ai déjà dit oui à quelqu'un d'autre.

James sembla soudain abattu et complètement furieux. Il avait fait tous ces efforts, chaque soir avec l'horrible Rusard pour rien… sans elle, quel était l'intérêt d'aller au bal ? Et surtout, _qui_ était le salaud qui avait osé inviter sa Lily à sa place ?

-Avec qui ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle, les joues en feu. A plus tard, Potter, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux, tout en s'en allant.

Le jeune homme resta complètement interdit. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'elle y aille avec un autre garçon…

Enervé et déçu, il monta directement dans son dortoir, ignorant les appels de Sirius derrière lui.

¤¤¤

Et le soir du bal tant attendu arriva enfin. Chacun avait un partenaire, même James, encouragé par Sirius. Au moins ainsi, il aurait l'occasion de s'amuser et de se changer les idées, avait-il dit.

-Et de cogner le crétin qui a invité Lily, avait ajouté James en serrant les poings.

Remus et Peter n'avaient rien dit mais Sirius se disait qu'il méritait bien d'aller au bal avec tout ce qu'il avait travaillé cette dernière semaine pour ça et que cela vaudrait toujours mieux que de broyer du noir tout seul dans son dortoir. Pour s'y rendre sans passer pour un imbécile, il avait donc à contrecoeur invité Selma Bryson, une Poufsouffle de leur âge spécialiste des gloussements et un tantinet crétine. Mais au moins, elle avait le mérite d'être jolie et par ailleurs, James n'avait pas l'intention de rester collé à elle toute la soirée. En fait, il avait bien l'intention d'espionner Lily et son mystérieux cavalier…

Peter et Bridget arrivèrent les premiers dans la Grande Salle décorée aux couleurs de la St-Valentin en l'honneur du bal. Ils s'assirent directement dans un coin avec l'intention d'y rester toute la soirée – l'un comme l'autre trop timide pour danser. Vint ensuite le tour de Sirius et de sa cavalière Izabel, rayonnante à son bras qui allèrent directement danser. Puis James arriva avec Selma et balaya instantanément la salle du regard.

-Où est-elle ? grommela-t-il.

-James, tu veux bien me chercher à boire ? gloussa Selma pendue à son bras.

-Ouais… Tu veux quoi ?

-Un cocktail aux fruits !

A contrecoeur, James alla le lui chercher et le lui rapporter, espérant qu'ainsi, elle lui ficherait la paix, et en profita au passage pour accoster Sirius qui se déhanchait déjà comme un fou sur du rock.

-Sirius ! cria-t-il pour couvrir la musique. T'as vu Lily ?

-Nan ! répondit ce dernier sans cesser de danser. Mais j'ai eu une idée horrible !

-Quoi ? cria James.

-Servilus a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un devant l'entrée ! Et j'ai vu Lily lui sourire plusieurs fois cette semaine ! Tu penses que…

Mais James était déjà parti en courant vers l'entrée. Lily et Severus ? Non, c'était trop horrible… Mais il fallait admettre que cela expliquerait pas mal de choses, comme la manie de Lily de toujours le défendre, ou le fait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire qui serait son cavalier, de peur que James défigure Severus avant le bal… Merlin… N'importe qui sauf lui ! Pas cet imbécile avec sa Lily !

-Jaaames ! couina Selma en se collant à lui. On danse ?

-Nan, répondit-il, agacé et bien déterminé à dire deux mots à Severus.

Et d'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à repérer l'immondice aux cheveux gras, effectivement planté devant l'entrée. Et sans crier gare, James l'attrapa au col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Servilo, commença-t-il d'une voix furieuse. Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec toi et encore moins d'être vu en ta compagnie alors ne me fait pas perdre patience ! _Où_ est Lily ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama Severus en se débattant pour qu'il le lâche. J'attends un copain ! Fiche-moi la paix, Potter !

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Snivelus, tu n'as aucun copain ! s'écria James en le secouant, prêt à frapper. Dis-moi où elle est où je te jure que je te brise en deux après t'avoir fait bouffer l'appendice qui te sert de nez !

-Lâche-moi, Potter ! s'écria Severus. Et puis la voilà, ta Lily ! cria-t-il en pointant quelque chose du doigt. Dégage, maintenant !

Instinctivement, James lâcha Severus et se retourna vivement. Il vit effectivement Lily, magnifique dans sa robe mauve avec ses cheveux roux bouclés pour l'occasion. Mais soudain, son cœur s'arrêta de battre et il put sentir son sang se glacer. Le cavalier de Lily… non… c'était impossible… c'était pire que tout… Celui auquel Lily tenait le bras en souriant n'était autre que _Remus_…

Immédiatement, James bondit comme un fou vers eux et se jeta sur ledit ami, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

-ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! hurla-t-il. JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS MON AMI, REMUS ! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? TU ME VOLES LA FILLE QUE J'AIME !

Et il lui décrocha un violent coup de poing au visage. Lily hurla et retint le bras de James, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

-NON ! James, arrête ! le supplia-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas…

Mais James ne se contrôlait plus et d'un nouveau coup de poing, il fit saigner Remus du nez. Des cris se firent entendre et la musique cessa d'un coup sec.

-JAMES ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria Sirius qui venait d'arriver et ne comprenait rien.

-Demande-le-lui ! hurla James, retenu par trois garçons pour l'empêcher de se ruer une nouvelle fois sur Remus.

¤¤¤

En pleurs dans sa belle robe de bal toute froissée d'avoir couru et gesticulé, Lily était partie se réfugier dans sa Salle Commune une fois James parti, rageur, et Remus emmené à l'infirmerie. Tout était sa faute… Elle avait été tellement idiote de faire ça… Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner après cela ? A présent, il la prenait certainement pour une…

-Evans ?

La jeune fille se retourna vivement pour découvrir un grand jeune homme aux cheveux de jais.

-Quoi, Black ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Remus est sorti de l'infirmerie, il va bien. Et il m'a tout raconté, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à ce soir.

-Il t'a… tout dit ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Tu dois penser que je suis vraiment ridicule…

-Ce que vous avez fait, toi et Remus, partait d'une bonne idée, seulement, James n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il a vu, c'est son meilleur ami avec la fille qu'il aime. Comprend-le.

-La fille qu'il…

-Evans, écoute, soupira Sirius. Je sais bien que James est un vrai boulet avec toi mais il faut le comprendre : il ne sait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments sans passer pour un crétin guimauve.

-Mais il me drague comme il drague les autres filles, alors je ne vois pas en quoi son comportement avec moi puisse masquer de l'amour…

-Il drague peut-être les autres filles comme il te drague mais s'est-il déjà autant acharné avec une autre fille comme avec toi ? fit remarquer Sirius. Quand une fille lui dit non, il n'insiste pas. Et rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps il s'obstine avec toi ? Deux ans, c'est ça ? Et pour aller au bal, il a travaillé comme un malade pour que Flitwick l'y autorise, pour toi ! Oui, tu as raison, rien ne laisse supposer de l'amour, ironisa-t-il.

-C'est vrai… et ce soir j'en ai eu la preuve… Mais je ne pourrai jamais rattraper le coup, soupira Lily le visage dans les mains. J'ai été trop loin.

-Va lui parler.

-Tu… tu crois ?

-Il est planqué dans la salle de la Tour d'Astronomie, répondit simplement Sirius en s'en allant. Bonne chance.

La jeune fille resta plusieurs minutes à réfléchir, seule sur le canapé. James l'aimait, c'était certain. Il était maladroit, et certes très lourd, mais peu importait sa façon de le lui montrer car au fond, il était réellement amoureux… et comme une idiote, elle avait tout gâché…

Ses jambes semblèrent alors la diriger d'elles-mêmes vers l'escalier et elle monta d'un pas lent vers la haute Tour d'Astronomie. Au moment de franchir la porte de la salle de classe, elle expira un grand coup puis cherche James du regard. Il n'était pas là… La salle était complètement vide. Mais ses yeux furent attirés par le fond de la salle d'où provenait un courant d'air. Le velux… il était grand ouvert. Non… James n'était quand même pas…

Le cœur battant, elle escalada le velux à l'aide d'une chaise et le traversa pour se retrouver sur le toit. Aussitôt dehors, elle fut aveuglée par ses longs cheveux qui se mirent à voler dans tous les sens en raison du vent et de la neige qui lui fouettait le visage. Elle ne portait que sa robe de bal et un gilet, elle avait froid. Cherchant le jeune homme du regard, terriblement inquiète, elle finit par l'apercevoir. Merlin… Il était assis au bord du toit, regardant vers le sol…

-James ! hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

Il ne répondit pas et, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les tuiles, elle se dirigea vers lui, protégeant son visage de la neige avec ses mains.

-James ! répéta-t-elle en le rejoignant.

-Je me demande si tout ne serait pas mieux comme ça… murmura-t-il.

Il ne la regarda même pas, continuant à fixer le sol.

-James, c'est moi, Lily ! s'écria-t-elle en le secouant. Je t'en prie, rentre, tu me fais peur !

Il se tourna alors lentement vers elle et détailla son visage avec un drôle d'air.

-Va donc _le_ rejoindre, et laisse-moi sauter du haut de Tour d'Astronomie. Ça devrait te faire plaisir, tu me l'as si souvent demandé.

-Mais enfin, James, je n'ai jamais été sérieuse ! cria Lily, lui agrippant le bras, en désespoir de cause. Je ne veux pas que tu sautes, je t'en prie, rentre à l'intérieur ! Nous discuterons !

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, je t'ai déjà tout dit et tu ne m'as jamais écouté, Lily.

-Très bien, alors c'est moi qui parlerai, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ecoute… ce soir, au bal, c'était une idée stupide que Remus et moi nous avons eu… Il savait que je ne te prenais pas au sérieux et que j'avais besoin d'une preuve pour savoir si tu m'aimais vraiment… si tu ne jouais pas… comme avec les autres filles… Alors… il m'a proposé d'arriver au bal avec lui, pour que tu nous voies… Ainsi, j'aurais été sûre… que tu m'aimais si tu avais été prêt à te battre contre ton meilleur ami… pour moi. Au début, j'ai refusé, bien sûr, craignant que tu ne réagisses aussi violemment que tu ne l'as fait, mais Remus a insisté, prêt à courir ce risque si ça pouvait me convaincre de ton amour pour moi…

-Ah ! Désolé de n'avoir pas remarqué la stratégie ! ironisa James d'une voix sèche.

-James ! N'en veux pas à Remus ! le pria Lily. Tu ne vois pas que c'est un véritable ami ?

-Pour m'avoir trahi ?

-Tu n'as donc rien écouté ? Remus a été prêt à se faire casser la figure par toi pour nous rapprocher tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'était une idée stupide, je le conçois, et c'est de ma faute, qui étais bien trop fière et aveugle pour le remarquer moi-même, mais cette idée a marché, non ?

-Ah… et en quoi ?

-James… maintenant, je sais que tu es sincère, murmura Lily en prenant les mains du jeune homme. Et le fait que j'aie accepté le marché de Remus prouve… que _je t__'aime_, moi aussi, non ?

A ces mots, James se tourna lentement vers elle, ses yeux marron lui sortant littéralement des orbites.

-Quoi ? Mais… arrête, tu m'envois balader depuis des années.

-Pour te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas une fille facile, s'expliqua Lily. Et à force… c'est devenu une sorte de jeu, pour moi… Mais… moi aussi, je t'aime, James…

-Non… Lily Evans vient de me dire que… qu'elle _m__'aime_ ? Ah, j'ai sauté, je suis mort et je suis au paradis, c'est ça ?

-Peut-être bien, murmura la jeune fille en se rapprochant lentement de lui.

Et elle l'embrassa.

Au moment où il sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de Lily presser les siennes et la douceur merveilleuse de son baiser, il se sentit comme dans un de ses rêves les plus réels… Il avait tant attendu et espéré ce moment…

Lily Evans l'avait embrassé.

Lily Evans l'aimait.

Brisant lentement le baiser, Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en sentant les bras de James l'enlacer. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, elle murmura :

-Tu veux bien rentrer, à présent ? Je commence à avoir froid.

-A vos ordres, ma chère, répondit-il en souriant.

Et il la souleva dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se gèle les pieds en remontant pour atteindre la fenêtre, retrouvant son petit air charmeur et espiègle habituel à la différence que ce soir-là, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux…

Mais au moment de franchir le velux avec Lily dans ses bras, James se figea sur place. Il s'était refermé en claquant.

-Oh… non… murmura Lily.

-On ne peut pas ouvrir ce truc de l'extérieur ! pesta James en donnant un coup de pied dedans.

Ils essayèrent durant plusieurs minutes de frapper et de crier pour que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir mais en vain. Ils étaient sur le toit de la plus haute tour de Poudlard et tout le monde était encore au bal dans la Grande Salle…

-A ta place, je ne m'y risquerai pas, sourit Lily en voyant James observer les murs en dessous. Tu vas te briser les os si tu comptes descendre comme ça, il vaut mieux attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher.

-Ouais… Bon, en attendant, prend ça, lui dit-il en mettant sa propre veste autour des épaules de Lily.

-Mais… tu vas mourir de froid, balbutia-t-elle, touchée de cette attention.

-Eh bien, je mourrai heureux ! répliqua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Se laissant enlacer en souriant, Lily ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre le torse de James qui fit glisser ses mains le long de son échine, la faisant frissonner.

-Tu es belle sous la neige… murmura-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

Lily ne sut pas très bien à quel moment ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur la neige immaculée, l'un sur l'autre, toujours en train de s'embrasser. Elle sentit alors en même temps que le froid traversait sa robe, la main gauche de James s'insinuer sous celle-ci et caresser sa cuisse. Elle gémit et sentit le désir monter en elle mais sa raison la fit réagir.

-James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il sans cesser de l'embrasser.

-Mais enfin… Ici ? Maintenant ? pouffa-t-elle. On va mourir de froid !

-Mourir de froid ? Tu me vexes, là…

-James…

_**Just lay down…**_

_(Allonge-toi…)_

_**  
****And let your worries sleep**_

_(Et laisse tes inquiétudes dormir)_

Mais il avait déjà remit sa main experte là où il l'avait laissée. A ce contact, Lily gémit et se cambra sous l'effet du désir, ce que James prit comme un encouragement à continuer, embrassant au passage la nuque de la jeune fille et enfouissant sa bouche dans la crinière rousse délicatement parsemée de flocons de neige. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et se laissa embrasser, ouvrant de temps à autre un œil inquiet.

_**Don't think now**_

_(Ne pense à rien, à présent)_

_**  
The water's dark and deep**_

_(L'eau est chaude et profonde)_

-James… Ce n'est pas sérieux… murmura-t-elle sous ses lèvres.

-C'est pourtant le meilleur moyen de nous réchauffer si on ne veut pas mourir de froid, souffla-t-il à son oreille d'un air coquin.

-Tu es bête ! pouffa-t-elle.

'**_Cause you know that I love you and never let go_**

_(Car tu sais que je t'aime et ne te quitterai jamais)_

_**  
And you know that I'll love you forever**_

_(Et tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours)_

Mais elle ne sentait déjà plus le froid ni la neige qui traversait ses vêtements. Elle ne sentait plus que la chaleur qui envahissait son corps au contact de James contre elle…

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis bien… murmura-t-il en embrassant sa poitrine blanche. Peu importe que nous soyons sur le toit de Poudlard en plein hiver, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser partir, ma belle…

Mais il pouvait être tranquille car elle n'en avait aucune envie… Elle retira alors la veste de James qu'elle portait et la laissa entre elle et le sol, tandis que le jeune homme retirait en un geste éclair son pantalon avant de dévoiler un torse halé et ferme, sur lequel Lily posa les mains avec désir.

_**  
I love you and never let go**_

_(Je t'aime et ne te quitterai jamais)_

_**  
Yes I love you and never let go**_

_(Oui je t'aime et ne te quitterai jamais)_

-Oh, James… mais tu vas mourir gelé…

-Tu rigoles ? répliqua-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts dans le décolleté de la jeune fille.

Et Lily put effectivement sentir que tout comme elle, il était à présent loin d'avoir froid, au contact de sa virilité qui croissait tout contre son bas-ventre. Cela lui procura une vive émotion et l'excitation s'empara alors d'elle tandis qu'elle sentait le sexe de James lui envoyer des éclairs de plaisir à chaque contact contre son clitoris. Elle s'arqua davantage et l'attira contre elle, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'attirer d'un geste vif tout contre elle.

-Ouh là, Lily ! s'exclama James, ravi, tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. C'est comme ça que tu veux m'arrêter ?

-Non ! N'arrête surtout pas ! haleta-t-elle, émoustillée au contact de son sexe contre le sien, uniquement séparés par leurs sous-vêtements.

Une fois la robe soulevée, les mains de James commencèrent alors à vagabonder avec insolence sur la peau satinée de Lily. Elle sentait ses muscles rouler sous sa peau dure tandis qu'il la touchait partout, sensuellement. Tout en approfondissant ses caresses, il l'observait, un mince sourire aux lèvres, le regard voilé de désir. Le dernier tissu de vêtement protégeant la féminité de Lily voleta près d'eux et ceci fait, elle posa sa main sur le renflement du boxer. A ce contact, il fit un bond et se colla à elle tout en retirant son dernier vêtement pour se retrouver entièrement nu contre Lily.

Lorsque les doigts de James vinrent se moquer du point le plus sensible de son anatomie féminine, le dos de Lily s'arqua instinctivement. Il sentit ses doigts s'humidifier lorsqu'il en entra un à l'intérieur et remarqua son excitation grandissante.

-Ton visage est glacé mais tes lèvres sont brûlantes… chuchota Lily entre deux baisers.

Et comme pour le lui confirmer, il embrassa son intimité et y attarda sa langue durant plusieurs secondes, léchant le suave élixir et la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort et de façon plus saccadée. Et lorsque quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit qu'il entrait finalement en elle, elle murmura :

-James… Tu m'aimes… n'est-ce pas, James ?

-Comment oses-tu seulement poser la question ? répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement. Je t'aime depuis toujours, petite Lily au caractère bien trempé… Tu en doutes encore ?

Et une larme vint rouler sur la joue de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle souriait légèrement, les yeux clos, pour tomber dans la neige et se fondre avec elle. James ne sut pas très bien si cela était dû à l'émotion qu'elle ressentait ou à la douleur de sa première fois mais à cet instant, il réalisait son rêve : il faisait l'amour avec Lily Evans… Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer… jamais… Alors de sa langue, il lécha la traînée humide laissée par la larme, bien décidé à lui faire partager son rêve…

**_  
Just cry out_**

_(Cesse de pleurer)_

_**  
I****'ve cried those tears before**_

_(J'ai fait couler ces larmes avant)_

_**  
I can feel it now**_

_(Je peux le sentir à present)_

_**  
As your teardrops hit the floor**_

_(Tandis que tes larmes frappent le sol)_

Ils ne sentaient absolument plus le froid du vent contre leur peau et la neige qui humidifiait leur corps, seule la chaleur du désir et du plaisir les habitaient à présent. Lily gémissait de prénom de son amant et s'accrochait plus fort à lui à mesure que le jeune homme accélérait la cadence. Elle sentait le sang affluer de plus en plus vite dans son bas-ventre. James se concentrait sur le plaisir qu'il donnait, utilisant chaque touché pour assurer à la jeune fille que son amour et son attention étaient une sûreté.

**_'Cause you know that I love you and never let go_**

_(Car tu sais que je t'aime et ne te quitterai jamais)_

_**  
And you know that I'll love you forever**_

_(Et tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours)**  
**_

Les minutes se succédaient, durant lesquelles le plaisir grimpait de plus en plus en eux. Trop excité, James dut se faire violence pour ne pas se libérer tout de suite ; il voulait d'abord lui procurer du plaisir, à elle aussi… Il ralentit alors un peu le rythme tandis qu'elle gémissait de frustration.

**_I'll love you and never let go_**

_(Je t'aimerai et ne te laisserai jamais partir)_

_**  
Yes I love you and never let go**_

_(Oui je t'aime et ne te quitterai jamais)_

James remarqua à son visage contracté et au contact de ses mains agrippées à ses épaules qu'elle allait atteindre l'orgasme et accéléra à nouveau la cadence, accentuant la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entendre pousser un cri et la sente au même instant foudroyée par la vague de plaisir, catapultée au paradis. Armé d'un petit sourire enjôleur et satisfait, il ralentit doucement pour mieux faire durer son plaisir.

_**You are wrong to ask do I love you**_

_(Tu as tort de me demander si je t'aime)_

_**  
As I hold you shows how much I do**_

_(Le fait que te tienne à toi montre combien je t'aime)_

_**  
I'm yours until forever ends**_

_(Je suis à toi jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

Tout en murmurant le prénom de Lily et en observant son beau visage juste sous le sien, il atteignit à son tour le septième ciel, dans ses bras. Ils restèrent allongés ainsi l'un contre l'autre dans la neige durant plusieurs minutes, ignorant le froid, heureux et apaisés.

-James… murmura Lily tandis que le jeune homme la couvrait délicatement de sa veste. Tu… tu ne me laisseras pas, à présent… hein ?

A ces paroles, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Lily pensait-elle vraiment qu'il était le genre de type à laisser tomber après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ? Elle le connaissait décidemment très mal. Mais peu importe ; il avait toute la vie pour réussir à la convaincre…

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre à ta bêtise, Lily… A ton avis, que diraient tes parents si tu épousais un sorcier ?

-Un… sorcier ? s'étrangla Lily.

-Oui… par exemple, sportif, brun avec des lunettes, séduisant, prétentieux, boulet, gamin, énuméra-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Mais Lily s'était déjà jetée à son cou et ils roulèrent dans la neige en riant.

-Et toi ? Que dirais-tu d'une fille de Moldus, rousse, casse-pieds, têtue et qui met des années à comprendre les choses les plus évidentes ?

-Elle me conviendrait tout à fait si elle est toi, répliqua-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

**_Every time I stand for you_**

_(Chaque fois que je te repésente)_

_**  
I know I laid my life down for you**_

_(Je sais que je donnerai ma vie pour toi)**  
**_

Et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément dans la neige, complètement trempés mais heureux et au chaud l'un tout contre l'autre, James murmura :

-Au fait, quand on sera sortis de là… fais-moi penser à remercier ce pauvre Remus…

**_Never let, never let go…_**

_(Jamais, jamais ne te quitterai…)_

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N : J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Au fait je rappelle que c'est James qui se moque du nez de Rogue, pas moi l'auteur lol parce que je dois être une des rares à l'adorer son nez, ha ha! Minute pub : Je voudrais vous conseiller une superbe fic que j'ai la chance de « sponsoriser » depuis sa naissance et que je vous invite à lire ! Pour résumer, il s'agit d'une fic yuri (femslash) extrêmement bien écrite, basée sur un voyage temporel avec en vedette Narcissa et Hermione ! Cette fic est **« Journey » by Adaska** et elle vient de poster le début alors même si vous n'êtes pas fan de slash, allez-y faire un tour si vous aimez les bonnes histoires haletantes et bien écrites ;) Voilà ! A bientôt ! Tanti baci a tutti ! oO_


	3. Harry & Ginny: Eternal Flame

**.o0O DOUBLE FANTASY O0o.**

_A/N : Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, que vous soyez des lecteurs que je découvre à peine ou des fidèles de ma dernière fic que j'ai retrouvés ici avec une immense joie, je vous adore… Cela me fait toujours tellement plaisir de recevoir votre avis ! N'hésitez pas à continuer ;) Au fait pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question : OUI j'aime le nez de Rogue MWA ! lol ! Je ne sais pas, ça vient de moi… J'ai personnellement un nez très long et très pointu ; un nez arrogant d'Italienne comme on me dit souvent lol et par conséquent j'adore les nez bizarres dans les livres mdr mais bref passons… Nous voilà donc déjà à la 3ème OS ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, MOI, j'ai écrit un Lemon sur Harry… HARRY ! Bon sans commentaires ok ? lol C'est uniquement parce que j'ai eu de l'inspiration sur le coup, point barre, fin de l'histoire, au revoir comme dirait Maugrey lol ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour en réécrire mdr ! La chanson est venue d'elle-même et c'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée. Il s'agit de **« Eternal Flame »** des **Atomic Kitten**. Plus connue que les autres, cette chanson mais je l'aime beaucoup. Le 'flame' m'a fait pensé aux cheveux de Ginny et à son caractère et tout est parti de là lol. Préparez-vous à découvrir un Noël pas comme les autres pour Harry… Je vous laisse lire… Bisous ! _

* * *

**HARRY & GINNY**

"**Eternal Flame"**

Ginny se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, l'esprit songeur. Cela faisait trois mois que Harry et elle ressortaient ensemble et Noël approchait. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé conseil à Hermione, celle-ci lui avait suggéré des livres sur le métier d'Auror, Ron lui avait conseillé une journée dans un parc d'attraction sorcier, et quant à Luna, elle avait émit l'idée d'un mâle pour Hedwige… Mais elle trouvait toutes ces idées idiotes. Elle voulait quelque chose de plus romantique, de plus personnel, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Harry lui réservait.

Ils avaient prévu de passer Noël ensemble au Terrier avec Hermione et tous les Weasley, ce serait leur premier Noël _ensemble_… Elle était heureuse… Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps… Malgré ses nombreux amis et prétendants, elle se sentait solitaire et il n'y avait qu'Harry pour la faire se sentir vraiment bien et comblée. Bon sang, que pourrait-elle bien lui offrir ? Quelque chose qu'il était sûr d'aimer, d'original et de romantique… Oui, bien sûr ! Elle avait une idée… Elle avait trouvé…

¤¤¤

Harry aussi de son côté, avait trouvé quoi lui offrir, après des heures de recherche désespérée. Oui, cela devrait lui plaire…

Payant son cadeau dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard, il le mit soigneusement dans son sac et rejoignit Poudlard d'un pas rapide.

Arrivé dans la Salle Commune, il vit qu'il restait peu d'élèves, mais comme prévu, Ginny l'attendait au coin du feu, ses cheveux flamboyants encore plus que d'habitude sous la lumière des flammes. En le voyant, son visage s'illumina et elle se leva d'un bond.

-Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Salut, sourit-il. Désolé pour le retard.

-Hum… Fais-toi pardonner, rit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et inséra sa langue dans sa bouche pour un long baiser langoureux. Harry, un peu désorienté, ne savait que penser de ces nouveaux baisers auxquels il avait droit depuis quelques temps. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle l'embrassait ainsi et qu'elle se serrait plus fort contre lui. Non pas que ça lui déplaise, mais il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Après avoir passé une partie de la soirée ensemble dans la Salle Commune, Ginny se leva en soupirant.

-Faut que j'y aille. On s'attend demain pour prendre le Poudlard Express ensemble ?

-Euh… d'accord.

-Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Par embrasser, en fait, elle passa délicatement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de sourire et de monter dans son dortoir avec un petit air ravi.

Médusé, Harry se hâta de s'asseoir, craignant que quelqu'un remarque à quel point le baiser de Ginny l'avait excité.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent bien tôt chez les Weasley et furent accueillis par de grands cris de joie.

-Comme je suis _heureuse_ de te voir avec ma Ginny, mon petit Harry, s'émerveilla Mrs Weasley pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle était au courant de leur relation. C'est _merveilleux _! Je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleur beau-fils que toi. Te rends-tu compte ? Ron et toi allez devenir frères !

-Maman, ça suffit, marmonna Ginny en poussant Harry dans le petit salon avec les autres.

Hermione et Fleur achevaient la décoration du modeste sapin de Noël que Charlie, à l'aide de sa baguette ornait de lumières rouges pour le rendre plus scintillant. Bill discutait avec son père tandis que Ron et les jumeaux faisaient déjà honneur aux amuse-gueules de Noël qu'ils avalaient par quatre.

-Y a plus de chips ! annonça Fred en montrant le saladier vide. Il nous faut du rab !

-Ouais et des… hic ! boissons ! ajouta George.

-Et aussi ces trucs moldus salés bons qu'Hermione a apporté, conclut Ron en se léchant les lèvres pour récupérer les miettes.

-Ron ! Non mais _vraiment_ ! le reprit Hermione avec reproche.

-Mais c'est réellement _insensé_ de manger autant ! s'insurgea Fleur en roulant les yeux. Nous, en France…

Tandis que Fleur se lançait dans un long monologue sur la classe et la distinction des Français lors des repas, Mrs Weasley alla réprimander ses goinfres de fils et Ginny et Harry pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

-Notre premier Noël ensemble, sourit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry, juste en dessous du gui.

-Ce n'est pas le premier, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

-Oh, tu vois ce que je veux dire, idiot ! répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

¤¤¤

Après les festivités et le repas de Noël qui se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale – si on ne tenait pas compte de Fleur qui se plaignait de la cuisine anglaise – vint le moment d'échanger les cadeaux.

Après lui avoir offert une montre moldue, Mrs Weasley bondit embrasser son mari qui avait dépensé une fortune pour lui offrir ce fer à friser magique. Fleur sauta au cou de Bill en poussant des petits cris aigus, se pâmant devant la veste de fourrure dont il lui avait fait cadeau. Ron ronchonnait devant le livre de conseils d'orientation qu'Hermione lui avait offert et ainsi de suite. Fred et George, eux, étaient morts de rire car chacun s'était offert le même cadeau. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde était content.

Harry attira Ginny plus à l'écart, près du sapin. L'arbre enluminé de lumières rouges se reflétait dans les cheveux de même couleur de Ginny qui rosit lorsque Harry lui tendit son cadeau emballé dans du papier orange pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? sourit Ginny.

-Ouvre et tu le sauras, répondit Harry, le cœur battant.

L'emballage défait, Ginny ouvrit l'écrin de velours rouge et découvrit deux adorables boucles d'oreille de la même couleur, scintillantes en forme de petites flammes d'environ cinq centimètres.

-Harry… murmura Ginny en les prenant en main. Ce… ce sont des rubis ? Oh, Harry, ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

-Si c'est pour toi… répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant.

-Je les adore… Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

-Je suis content qu'elles te plaisent, sourit-il soulagé.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Ginny ne lui offrit rien en retour. Rien du tout. Un peu déconcerté, il ne dit rien mais cela le peina tout de même un peu. Lui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour lui trouver un beau cadeau qui lui plairait, voilà que sa petite amie ne se donnait même pas la peine de faire de même…

¤¤¤

Vers trois heures du matin, tout le monde commença à aller se coucher. Mais avec Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Harry et Hermione à la maison, tout le monde était serré. Hermione alla dormir dans la chambre de Ginny mais Fleur tenait absolument à avoir une chambre personnelle avec Bill. Fred et George allèrent donc dormir dans le grenier et Harry se porta volontaire pour dormir dans le petit salon. Après avoir dormi dans un minuscule placard poussiéreux pendant plus de dix ans, il était à présent capable de dormir comme un bébé n'importe où.

Toujours attristé par le fait d'avoir reçu des cadeaux de la part de tout le monde sauf de sa petite amie, il s'allongea sur le canapé, remonta la couette sur lui et ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur de cette soirée animée en cherchant à ignorer les bruits que faisait Fleur à l'étage, se passant de tout commentaire…

Là, après avoir franchi les portes du sommeil, il se retrouva dans un rêve bien étrange. Ginny était avec lui, sur ce canapé. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, de ces baisers profonds et humides que Ginny lui faisait partager depuis quelques temps. Leurs vêtements s'envolaient progressivement, il se vit en train de toucher Ginny, venir sur elle, et ensuite…

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter et il se cogna la tête contre le repose mains du canapé. Ouvrant un œil morose pour voir ce qui l'avait réveillé, il distingua une silhouette féminine immobile, des cheveux flamboyants et deux grands yeux marron qui le fixaient étrangement.

-Gi… Ginny ? murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny avança lentement vers lui jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord du lit pour caresser les cheveux noirs en bataille d'Harry.

-Je voulais attendre que nous soyons seuls pour… te donner ton cadeau, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

De quel cadeau parlait-elle, se demandait Harry ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu le lui donner devant tout le monde ?

-C'est un cadeau très… _spécial_, poursuivit Ginny en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule d'Harry.

Ne comprenant toujours pas, ce dernier se contenta de la regarder sans bouger.

-Ah, fit-il bêtement, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Se dégageant lentement jusqu'à se lever, Ginny, le visage impassible, commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise de son pyjama blanc qu'elle jeta sur le sol, découvrant sa poitrine.

A cette vue, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Que faisait-elle ? Il aurait voulu le lui demander, mais d'un autre côté, il n'osait dire un mot, de peur qu'elle ne s'arrête… car il désirait en voir plus… Il avait bien souvent rêvé de moments intimes avec elle et aimait regarder son corps et l'imaginer nu, sous ses vêtements moulants.

Elle avait de petits seins fiers et arrogants qu'il avait si souvent eu envie de toucher, et à présent, il les voyait… Elle poursuivit sa démarche en dénouant la ficelle qui retenait son pantalon de pyjama. Et lorsque celui-ci tomba sur ses chevilles, il fut ahuri de constater qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.

La vue de la jeune fille nue en face en lui le stupéfiait, sa beauté le frappait. Mais il n'osait y croire. Etait-il encore dans son rêve ? Ou Ginny était-elle réellement nue devant lui ?

L'émerveillement qu'il ressentait s'accrut lorsque la jeune fille s'avança vers lui jusqu'à se coucher à ses côtés dans le canapé. Elle était entièrement nue, ne portant que les boucles d'oreilles aussi flamboyantes que ses cheveux sur elle…

-Gi… Ginny… ? murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle se glissa sur les couvertures avant de s'allonger sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chut… Laisse-moi t'offrir ce cadeau… _moi_… chuchota-t-elle avant de retirer doucement le t-shirt d'Harry qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Brusquement, il se dit qu'il devait absolument se reprendre. Une jeune fille nue était sur lui et le déshabillait. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il restait bêtement couché, à attendre que ça se passe. Etait-il un homme oui ou non ? Il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot ou un gamin coincé devant Ginny, même si elle avait certainement plus d'expérience que lui. Mais… que devait-il faire, au juste ?

D'instinct, il décida que poser ses mains sur son dos pour l'enlacer serait déjà un bon début. Mais Ginny, coquine, sourit et lui prit doucement les mains qu'elle fit descendre jusqu'à ses fesses.

-Touche-moi, Harry…

Le jeune homme, enivré par ce contact ne put s'empêcher de crisper ses mains pour palper les fesses rebondies de Ginny avant de sentir une bosse proéminente venir trahir son excitation sous son pantalon qu'à présent, Ginny s'ingéniait d'enlever. Harry l'aida en même temps que son caleçon qui glissa en même temps que son bas sur le sol.

D'un geste de plus en plus sûr de lui, Harry caressa le corps tout entier de Ginny et sa poitrine avant d'oser s'aventurer, sous le regard suppliant de la jeune fille, vers des endroits plus intimes. Le cœur battant, Ginny, en réponse, saisit son sexe qu'elle caressa en de lents mouvements de vas et viens avant d'écarter lentement les jambes qu'elle passa de chaque côté du jeune homme juste avant de guider son membre jusqu'à l'entrée de sa féminité pour unir leurs deux corps en feu.

_**Close your eyes**_

_(Ferme les yeux)_

_**Give me your hand, darlin'**__  
_

_(Donne-moi ta main, chéri)_

Au dessus du sien, le visage de Ginny, tellement beau, lui souriait. Ses boucles d'oreille en flammes rouges balançaient doucement au rythme de ses gestes, ses cheveux scintillant sous les lumières rouges du sapin derrière eux. Une fille de feu. Une flamme, voilà ce qu'elle était.

_**Do you feel my heart beating?**_

_(Sens-tu mon cœur battre ?)_

_**Do you understand?**  
(Comprends-tu ?)_

Encouragé par les mouvements de sa petite amie, Harry saisit sa taille de poupée et prit la relève de rythme de la cadence, timidement et un peu maladroitement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de précision et lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Ginny se fermer et se mordre les lèvres, il se sentit encouragé, accéléra et plaqua sa main droite sur le sein ferme de la jeune fille qui à présent haletait en poussant de petits cris tandis que la température montait progressivement dans leurs corps.

_**Do you feel the same?**_

_(Ressens-tu la même chose ?)_

_  
**Or am I only dreaming?**_

_(Ou suis-je seulement en train de rêver ?)_

_**Is this burnin' an eternal flame?**  
(Cette chaleur est-elle une flamme éternelle ?)_

Il parvint à prendre le contrôle de son rythme, sa tête enfouie au creux de sa nuque, ses dents mordillant la peau tendre de son cou. Les mains fines de Ginny s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses omoplates avant de venir caresser son torse et l'embrasser fougueusement. De plus en plus excité, Harry enchaîna ses allers-retours de façon plus intense sans cesser de la toucher et de l'embrasser.

-Ginny… Ginny… murmurait-il inlassablement, comme une prière, les yeux clos.

_**I believe**  
(Je crois que)_

_**It's meant to be, darlin'**  
(Il devait en être ainsi, chéri)_

_**I watch you when you are sleeping**  
(Je t'observe quand tu dors)_

_**Then you belong with me**  
(Puis tu t'unis à moi)_

Leur étreinte se fit plus pressante et il reprit sa bouche, la serrant contre lui à s'étouffer. Il la caressait toujours tandis qu'elle ondulait entre ses bras, ses cheveux rouges voletant derrière elle au rythme de ses mouvements. Ginny sentait un feu brûlant la consumer toute entière tandis qu'Harry, complètement déchaîné à présent, n'agissait plus qu'aux ordres de son corps, ivre d'un désir qui appelait l'assouvissement.

-Plus vite… murmura-t-elle en rejetant le visage en arrière.

_**Do you feel the same?**_

_(Ressens-tu la même chose ?)_

_  
**Or am I only dreaming?**_

_(Ou suis-je seulement en train de rêver ?)_

Accélérant à son tour, Ginny laissa échapper un cri aigu et Harry sentit qu'elle avait atteint le paroxysme du plaisir. Ralentissant un peu ses gestes, il la regarda, émerveillé, reprendre son souffle.

_**But is this burnin' an eternal flame?**  
(Mais cette chaleur est-elle une flamme éternelle ?)_

-Ginny ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oh, Harry… continue, haleta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux humides du jeune homme.

_**Say my name**  
(Dis mon nom)_

_**Sun shines through the rain**  
(Les rayons de soleil à travers la pluie)_

_**Of all life so lonely**  
(De toute cette vie si solitaire )_

_**Come and ease the pain**  
(Viennent et apaisent la douleur)_

Elle sentit qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le septième ciel pour la seconde fois et au moment où Harry accéléra légèrement le rythme sous sa demande, un nouvel orgasme fulgurant la traversa en un ultime gémissement étouffé dans le cou du jeune homme. Harry pouvait la sentir frappée par cette vague de plaisir lorsque les doigts de Ginny, entrelacés aux siens, se crispèrent et qu'elle retomba mollement sur son torse.

_**I don't wanna lose this feeling **  
(Je ne veux pas perdre cette émotion)_

Sentant à son tour le plaisir monter dangereusement en lui, incapable de le contrôler, Harry n'eut que le temps de plaquer Ginny contre lui avant de jouir à son tour en elle en poussant un râle de plaisir.

Reprenant lentement leur souffle, haletant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils se reposèrent l'un contre l'autre, encore tout tremblants de plaisir. Ginny, nichée dans ses bras, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

_**Close your eyes**_

_(Ferme les yeux)_

_**Give me your hand, darlin'**  
(Donne-moi ta main, chéri)_

_  
**Do you feel my heart beating?**_

_(Sens-tu mon cœur battre ?)_

Harry, lui, se demandait s'il avait été à la hauteur, dans tous les sens du terme, si cela avait duré assez longtemps, si elle avait éprouvé assez de plaisir… Tandis qu'il se posait toutes ces questions avec anxiété, Ginny, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, grimaça un sourire et lui murmura d'une voix taquine :

-Pour un débutant, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal !

-Le résultat de l'élève n'est que la conséquence du travail du professeur, répliqua-t-il en lui pinçant les fesses.

-Oh, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je plaisantais ! rit Ginny.

-En parlant de chevaux, tu es une excellente cavalière.

-Waouh ! Je ne te savais pas aussi cochon, Harry !

Ils rirent doucement quelques secondes avant que Ginny ne lui remette une mèche de cheveux en place en demandant :

-J'espère que ta cavalière n'est pas trop lourde ?

-Non, je la sens à peine, même après le repas de Noël.

-Oh, vas-y, traite-moi d'anorexique !

_**Do you understand?**  
(Comprends-tu ?)_

_  
**Do you feel the same?**_

_(Ressens-tu la même chose ?)_

_  
**Or am I only dreaming ?**_

_(Ou suis-je seulement en train de rêver ?)_

Harry rit avant d'inverser enfin les rôles et de faire basculer la jeune fille contre le canapé pour se retrouver sur elle.

-Non, je trouve que tu es une petite plume magnifique ! Et tu fais d'ailleurs un bon petit matelas.

-Et toi une excellente couette ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours ? sourit Ginny en dessinant des cercles imaginaires sur son dos.

-Tu risquerais de t'ennuyer, je ne suis pas une couette très intéressante.

Et pour lui prouver le contraire, elle l'embrassa passionnément et se serra très fort contre lui, presque à l'étouffer.

-Hé, attend ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt à repartir moi ! protesta le jeune homme en riant.

-Je sais ! pouffa-t-elle en sortant doucement du canapé à la recherche de son pyjama.

-Eh bien, quel cadeau ! Vivement Noël prochain ! déclara Harry en s'étirant lentement.

Se retournant vers lui en secouant sa crinière rousse, Ginny eut un petit sourire coquin.

-Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps si tu es sage.

-Une vraie petite flamme !

-Une flamme que _tu_ as allumée… sourit la jeune fille avant de s'en retourner tranquillement à sa chambre.

Et qui n'était pas prête de s'éteindre…

_**Oh, is this burnin' an eternal flame?**  
(Oh, cette chaleur est-elle une flamme éternelle ?)_

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N : Voilà ! J'avoue que le cadeau de Ginny est assez classique (le cadeau des radines ptdr) mais j'avais envie de m'amuser o.O N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis comme d'hab ;) _

_Sinon c'est officiel : cette OS sera la dernière de l'été car je pars dès demain en Flandre pour y travailler comme jeune fille au pair et ne reviendrai que le 1er septembre. (En passant un coucou à tous mes lecteurs Belges s'il y'en a : j'adore votre pays :D) Je ne pense pas avoir le net là-bas et de toute façon pas de temps donc pas d'upload :( Bah après tout c'est que des OS lol donc c'est pas si vous laissais poireauter pour une suite lol. Donc je vous fais de gros bisous ! Portez-vous bien jusqu'à mon retour et délirez pas trop sans moi ! oO Kissous pleins !_


	4. Remus & Tonks: Underneath Your Clothes

**.o0O DOUBLE FANTASY O0o.**

_A/N : Hello ! J'ai l'occasion d'uploader avec quelques jours d'avance, alors que mon merveilleux séjour en Flandre touche à sa fin alors me revoilà avec un OS concernant la relation Tonks/Remus que j'ai vraiment trouvée mignonne comme tout dans le tome 6 ! Bon, je ne fais hélas pas partie des fans très nombreuses de Remus Lupin (disons que j'ai toujours un p'tit problème de vieillesse avec lui mdr) mais en revanche, j'adore Miss Tonks, alors je vous offre cette OS avec le petit loupiot oO La chanson inspiratrice est **« Underneath your Clothes » **de **Shakira**. Elle collait bien, je trouve et en plus je l'aime bien… (qu'est-ce que j'ai pu la chanter partout avec mes copines quand j'étais en seconde lol) Etant donné que Remus et Tonks ont déjà une relation dans la saga, je place cette OS vers la fin du tome 5 où l'on suppose que les choses ont commencées entre eux… et si ça remontait déjà à bien plus loin ? A l'époque où une petite fille a choisi celui qui serait son prince charmant ? Bonne lecture ;) _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**TONKS & REMUS**

"**Underneath Your Clothes"**

En ce jour rayonnant d'été, le 12, square Grimmaud était en deuil. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Sirius était décédé, mais chacun avait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, certains plus que d'autres… comme Harry ou Remus… L'ayant à peine retrouvé, voilà qu'il partait… C'était injuste…

Et ce jour-là était un jour particulièrement pénible car il s'agissait de trier les affaires de Sirius. Le soir approchait. Harry venait de rentrer au Terrier avec Ron et Hermione, aussitôt imité de Fred et George. Progressivement, le quartier général se vidait. Ne restait plus que Molly Weasley, Tonks et Remus.

-Laissez, Molly… Je rangerai ça, lui dit Tonks en saisissant le carton que Molly tenait dans les mains. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous vous reposer… Vous êtes ici depuis très tôt ce matin.

-Merci, Tonks, la remercia Molly en soupirant. Je reviendrai demain matin pour finir. Encore merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'était mon cousin après tout… Bonne nuit.

-Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi, Tonks.

Une fois Molly partie, Tonks s'assit près du feu, jambes croisées sur le sol, le gros carton à côté d'elle. Elle en sortit avec nostalgie les vieilles affaires de Sirius avant de tomber sur un livre poussiéreux qui lui sembla familier. Elle souffla alors dessus et découvrit sur un fond rose, écrit en vrilles romantiques : _« Contes de Perrault »_

Aussitôt, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes… Sirius lui avait acheté ce livre moldu lorsqu'elle était toute petite, afin qu'elle s'endorme la nuit… Mais cela lui rappelait également autre chose… une chose précieuse à son cœur…

-Remus ? murmura-t-elle à ce dernier, le seul qui restait dans la maison avec elle, toujours assis dans son coin de fenêtre. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé…

D'un air absent, il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle. En découvrant le livre, il esquissa un sourire ému avant de regarder la jeune femme.

-Ça… ne te rappelle rien ? sourit-elle à travers ses larmes.

-Si je m'en rappelle… Comment peux-tu en douter ? sourit-il. A cause de toi, je connais par cœur toutes ces histoires, maintenant…

_Fash back : été 1978._

-_On y est !_

-_Eh bien… Toujours aussi grande, ta barraque !_

_Sirius venait d'emmener Remus chez lui pour passer quelques jours de vacances ensemble. Les deux garçons avaient à présent dix-huit ans. Sirius aurait voulu inviter également les deux autres Maraudeurs mais James, qui venait juste de se fiancer avec Lily, partait avec elle en Irlande pour l'été et quant à Peter, il disait toujours qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire pour l'été et avait l'air très nerveux… Par conséquent, Remus avait été le seul à avoir été disponible._

-_Bon, viens, je te montre ta chambre, annonça Sirius._

_Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers montant à l'étage de la noble maison des Black, une fusée blonde bondit littéralement sur Sirius qui sur le coup de la surprise, se retrouva sur le tapis rouge du sol, les fesses les premières._

-_Tu es rentré Sissi ! lança la petite fille qui venait de sauter sur lui._

-_Nymphadora, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! grommela le jeune homme en se relevant, tout en se massant les fesses. C'est ridicule !_

-_Et toi, arrête de m'appeler Nymphadora ! répliqua la petite fille du haut de ses quatre ans. C'est moche !_

_Sirius se tourna alors vers Remus d'un air exaspéré._

-_C'est ma petite cousine, Nymphadora Tonks. Tu sais… ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. La fille de ma cousine reniée pour avoir épousé un Moldu… Personne de la famille Black ne s'occupe vraiment d'elle, à part moi… Et sa mère me l'a envoyée pour les vacances._

-_C'est qui ? demanda alors la petite Nymphadora en pointant du doigt Remus qui semblait la fasciner._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et aux doux yeux miel se baissa alors gentiment vers elle et répondit en souriant :_

-_Bonjour, toi. Je suis Remus, un ami de ton cousin. _

_Elle le regarda un instant sans un mot, charmée par ce gentil et beau jeune homme et Sirius lança d'une voix narquoise :_

-_Eh bien, Nymphadora ? Tu fais ta timide ? Toi qu'on n'arrive jamais à faire taire, d'habitude…_

-_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, méchant ! s'énerva la petite fille en tapant du pied. _

-_Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, petit monstre ?_

-_Hum… Appelle-moi Tonks, je préfère._

-_Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne vais pas appeler ma cousine par son nom de famille, tout de même._

-_Hé… Remus ? sourit la petite fille en se tournant vers le jeune homme, ignorant Sirius. Tu veux voir quelque chose d'amusant ?_

-_J'aimerais beaucoup, oui, sourit-il, toujours baissé à sa hauteur._

_Tout heureuse, Nymphadora ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et au bout de quelques secondes, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré s'allongèrent et devinrent bleu turquoise. Remus resta impressionné devant cela tandis que, toute fière, la petite fille revenait à ses cheveux normaux._

-_Elle est métamorphomage, apprit Sirius à son ami. Et elle s'en vante tout le temps, cette petite diablesse. _

-_C'est… remarquable ! lança Remus, réellement bluffé. Tu feras une sorcière épatante, une fois à Poudlard, tu sais ? ajouta-t-il en souriant à la petite fille, rose de plaisir._

-_Merci, gazouilla-t-elle sans cesser de le regarder d'un air énamouré._

_¤¤¤_

_Sirius confia ensuite Nymphadora à l'Elfe de maison familial et partit faire un tour en ville avec Remus. Après s'être promenés au Chemin de Traverse, avoir passé un moment dans un bar à draguer les filles – surtout Sirius – ils décidèrent de rentrer, avec l'intention de sortir danser en fin de soirée avec des amis de Poudlard qu'ils devaient retrouver là-bas._

_Ils rentrèrent donc vers vingt heures avec l'intention de repartir d'ici deux heures et tandis qu'ils allaient s'affaler sur le canapé du living géant avec des bièreaubeurres, Sirius reçut un poids sur son ventre qui faillit lui faire vomir sa boisson._

-_Nymphadora ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux contre le petit démon en pyjama mauve sur lui. T'es pas encore couchée ?_

-_L'est trop tôt, protesta-t-elle en sautillant sur lui._

-_Comment ça, trop tôt ? Tu as quatre ans, pas quatorze, petit monstre ! Et arrête de sauter sur moi ! Je ne suis pas un trampoline ! File te coucher… ou je t'envoie le portrait de ma mère, menaça-t-il._

-_Tu m'fais pas peur, Sissi Impératrice ! rit la fillette, fière du nouveau surnom qu'elle avait trouvé à son cousin. _

-_Ça te va bien, pouffa Remus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

-_Hein ? s'exclama Sirius qui ne comprenait plus rien. Allez, au lit maintenant !_

-_Je veux une histoire, d'abord ! exigea la petite fille._

-_Sûrement pas ! Ça fait trois nuits de suite et tu m'avais promis de t'endormir toute seule, ce soir ! Ou alors, demande à Kreattur._

-_Non. Je veux toi._

-_Humpf… grommela Sirius avec humeur._

-_Je peux m'en occuper, si tu veux ? proposa alors Remus. Et si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Nymphadora avec un sourire._

_A ces mots, celle-ci bondit de joie sur Sirius et saisit la main de Remus qu'elle entraîna avec elle, rosissant de plaisir. _

_Une fois dans sa chambre, la petite fille se mit au lit sans se faire prier et donna un livre rose pâle de contes de Perrault illustré à Remus qui s'assit au bord du lit._

-_Quelle histoire as-tu envie d'entendre ? demanda-t-il gentiment à la petite Nymphadora._

-_Je veux Cendrillon ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme._

-_D'accord, sourit-il en ouvrant le livre à la bonne page. C'est parti… Il était une fois un gentilhomme qui épousa en secondes noces une femme, la plus hautaine et la plus fière qu'on eût jamais vue. Elle avait deux filles de son humeur, et qui lui ressemblaient en toutes choses. Le mari avait de son côté une jeune fille, mais d'une douceur et d'une bonté sans exemple ; elle tenait cela de sa mère, qui était la meilleure personne du monde…_

_Et là, la petite main chaude de Nymphadora dans la sienne, il lui lit le conte en entier, s'appliquant à mettre les bonnes intonations pour amuser la fillette et arriva rapidement à la dernière page. _

-_…On mena Cendrillon chez le jeune prince, parée comme elle était : il la trouva encore plus belle que jamais, et peu de jours après, il l'épousa. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… acheva-t-il d'une voix douce._

_Il referma doucement le livre sur ses genoux et leva un œil vers la petite fille. Là, il eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était toujours éveillée ! Ses grands yeux de poupée le contemplaient et de sa petite voix claire et un peu endormie, elle murmura :_

-_Remus ?_

-_Oui, Princesse ? répondit ce dernier en souriant._

-_Est-ce que tu seras mon prince ?_

_Touché par ses paroles, Remus ne put que sourire et embrasser doucement le front de Nymphadora avant de répondre :_

-_Oui, Princesse, je serai ton prince…_

_Et là, souriant, les cheveux de Nymphadora prirent une teinte rose qui n'allaient plus la quitter avant longtemps._

-_Je ressemble à une princesse comme ça ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix pâteuse._

-_Tu es même une très jolie, répondit-il en se levant doucement. La plus belle. Dors maintenant, petite princesse…_

¤¤¤

A ces tendres souvenirs, Tonks laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus et ferma les yeux pour mieux humer son odeur. Il avait une odeur particulière, délicieusement sauvage et en même temps sucrée… Elle aimait ses cheveux, c'était ce qu'elle préférait chez lui ; ses cheveux fins et châtains, parsemés de mèches dorées et grisonnantes, contraste qu'elle trouvait aussi charmant que sexy. Ses cheveux étaient en parfait accord avec ses yeux aux nuances brunes et miellés et au regard si doux mais emprunt de déjà bien des épreuves… Et sous sa chemise blanche et serrée, elle pouvait deviner son corps. Il était fin, sensiblement musclé, avec un torse parsemé de poils çà et là, et un abdomen viril, légèrement rondouillet, avec quelques poignets d'amour, mais elle trouvait ça adorable. Il n'était pas d'une beauté frappante à première vue, mais il dégageait un tel magnétisme avec tous ces détails et son regard d'ambre envoûtant que le charme émanant de lui ne pouvait que plaire aux femmes. A elle… Il était d'une beauté douce et à la fois sauvage. Il avait un de ces visages que l'on n'oublie pas…

-C'est le livre qui a marqué notre rencontre, Remus… marmotta-t-elle sur son épaule.

-Oui… répondit ce dernier, l'air rêveur.

-J'étais si agaçante que ça, à te réclamer chaque soir de ton séjour chez Sirius une histoire ?

-Non, sourit Remus en baissant les yeux vers la jeune femme. Je te trouvais adorable…

-Toi aussi.

-Tu devrais garder ce livre.

-Tu n'en veux pas ?

-Il était à toi, non ?

-Oui… mais seulement, je pensais qu'il t'aurait rappelé le souvenir de notre rencontre… murmura Tonks.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un livre pour penser à toi, Tonks.

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, sous l'impulsion, et s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. A ces mots, Tonks se redressa et se mit devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ils étaient chacun à genoux l'un en face de l'autre. La contemplant, Remus se laissa aller à des rêveries. Elle était si belle, avec son visage fin aux traits réguliers, ses grands yeux sombres, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux roses… Suivant son regard qui montait à ses cheveux, Tonks murmura :

-Pourquoi sont-ils roses la plupart du temps, selon toi, Remus ? Parce que tu m'avais dit que j'étais jolie, comme ça… Et aussi pour que tu te souviennes…

-De quoi ? chuchota Remus, d'une voix rauque.

-Que cette nuit-là, tu avais promis… que tu serais mon prince… murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant encore plus près de lui…

Elle en avait tant rêvé… Remus était son idéal et elle l'aimait… depuis qu'elle était enfant.

_**You're a song**_

_(Tu es une chanson)_

_  
**Written by the hands of God**_

_(Ecrite des mains de Dieu)_

Et d'un geste très doux, elle l'embrassa. Surpris par ce doux contact, Remus resta un quart de seconde immobile avant de répondre à son baiser. L'embrassant à présent passionnément, Tonks noua ses bras autour des épaules de Remus et tous deux basculèrent vers le sol où, enlacés, ils continuaient leurs baisers fougueux. Tonks trouva rapidement les boutons de la chemise de Remus qu'elle entreprit de déboutonner mais ce dernier lui saisit le poignet et détacha ses lèvres d'elle d'un air gêné avant de murmurer sans la regarder :

-Restons-en là… Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

_**Don't get me wrong**_

_(Ne le prend pas mal)_

_  
**'Cause this might sound to you a bit odd**_

_(Car cela pourrait te paraître un peu curieux)_

Sans comprendre, Tonks se rapprocha de lui et murmura :

-Pourquoi ?

Soupirant, Remus la regarda avec des yeux tristes.

-Je suis trop vieux pour toi, Tonks.

-Peut-être, mais c'est toi que je veux.

_**But you own the place**_

_(Mais tu possèdes le lieu)_

_  
**Where all my thoughts go hiding**_

_(Où toutes mes pensées partent se cacher)_

-J'ai trente-huit ans, Tonks…

-Et moi vingt-deux, je ne suis plus une enfant.

-Je ne t'apporterai pas le bonheur, trop de gens voudraient me voir enterré. Je suis un loup-garou et tu le sais… Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres…

-Crois-tu que j'ignore ce que c'est d'être détestée et rejetée ? répliqua-t-elle. Je te rappelle que mon père est un Moldu et que ma mère est la brebis galeuse de sa famille pour sa « trahison » ! Alors je sais ce que c'est quand ta propre famille a envie de te voir disparaître.

-Tonks… tu es si jeune… murmura-t-il, à bout d'arguments.

-Et toi, tu es celui que j'ai toujours voulu. Peux-tu le comprendre, nigaud ?

_**And right under your clothes**_

_(Et juste sous tes vêtements)_

_  
**Is where I find them**_

_(C'est là où je les trouve)_

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec tant de violence qu'elle le fit tomber à terre. Oui, elle avait raison ; elle était une femme. Et même une femme très volcanique et pleine de passion. Cela donna alors l'envie subite à Remus d'aller plus loin, malgré ses pensées raisonnables sur leur différence d'âge. Il enlaça d'un mouvement sûr sa taille dont il aurait presque pu faire le tour avec ses deux mains. Il sentit alors celles de Tonks parcourir son torse sous sa chemise qu'elle enleva en quelques secondes. Elle huma quelques instants l'odeur de son corps avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Remus, lui, passa ses mains sous le maillot de corps de la jeune femme. La pointe de ses seins se dessinait très nettement à travers le tissu fin et qu'il retira d'une seule main avant d'admirer sa poitrine, excité de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

_**Underneath your clothes**_

_(Sous tes vêtements)_

_  
**There's an endless story**_

_(Il y a une histoire sans fin)_

-Tu ne veux toujours pas de moi ? chuchota Tonks en passant sa langue dans son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, il la fit basculer sous lui et plaqua ses mains sur les seins de Tonks tandis qu'elle retirait son propre pantalon, découvrant un unique string qui vola rapidement au milieu du tas de vêtements. Elle était à présent nue sous lui et il ne tarda pas à l'être à son tour lorsqu'elle lui retira son caleçon avant de se relever doucement pour mieux le toucher. Tonks, d'un geste sensuel, commença à caresser l'érection douloureuse de son amant qui à ce contact laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Les mains de Tonks se promenèrent un instant sur lui avant de glisser le long de son dos, et elles s'agrippèrent à ses fesses comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne se rétracte. Elle l'aimait, il était celui qu'elle avait voulu et choisi comme prince depuis toute petite et à présent, elle refusait de mettre fin au rêve qui était en train de se réaliser…

_**There's the man I chose**_

_(Il y a l'homme que j'ai choisi)_

_  
**There's my territory**_

_(Il y a mon territoire)_

Glissant contre elle, Remus caressa ses seins et parcourut de la bouche son ventre plat et frémissant, ses cuisses, son aine, sa chair la plus tendre… Il ne pouvait pas nier l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle et à présent, il était trop tard pour qu'il s'arrête… Il failli bondir de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Tonks chatouiller son sexe et jouer avec de sa langue habile. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tonks se releva et ne put s'empêcher de rire de la tête que faisait Remus. Son rire se transforma vite en un râle de plaisir lorsqu'il emprisonna la pointe d'un sein entre ses lèvres.

_**And all the things I deserve**_

_(Et toutes les choses que je mérite)_

_  
**For being such a good girl, honey**_

_(Pour être une si bonne fille, chéri)  
_

Tandis que sous ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains, Tonks était dangereusement envahie par un désir de plus en plus sauvage, elle caressa le corps de Remus avec des mains coquines et sûres. Enfin, elle l'avait… Après avoir tant rêvé de lui, il était enfin à elle… Elle le soupçonnait de ne pas se douter de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis leur rencontre. A cause de sa famille, elle aurait pu devenir une sale gamine mais c'était en pensant à Remus et à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite lorsqu'elle était petite qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de bien faire… pour qu'un jour, il l'aime aussi… Il lui avait apporté bien plus qu'il ne le croyait… Et là, entre ses bras, offerte à lui, elle avait bien l'intention de lui rendre la pareille, à sa façon…

_  
**'Cause of you**_

_(À cause de toi)_

_  
**I forgot the smart ways to lie**  
(J'ai oublié les façons malignes de mentir)_

De plus en plus excité, Remus chercha à entrer en elle en l'attirant à lui par la taille mais Tonks d'un geste sensuel et le regard coquin, s'éloigna doucement. Pas tout de suite… Elle voulait d'abord le rendre fou… et l'attente rendrait les choses encore plus délicieuses… Elle reprit de sa bouche le membre palpitant de Remus et le sentit gémir de plaisir tout en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Au bout d'un moment, elle stoppa ce qu'elle faisait en sentant les doigts de Remus venir explorer sa plus chaude intimité. Puis, ses lèvres sillonnèrent sensuellement la peau brûlante de désir de Tonks, étourdie de volupté entre ses bras forts. Grisée, les yeux clos, elle oubliait tout… son esprit se vidait… Elle ne souffrait plus. Elle ne pensait plus à la mort de Sirius et à sa douleur… Elle était simplement heureuse.

_**Because of you**_

_(À cause de toi)_

_  
**I'm running out of reasons to cry**_

_(Je n'ai plus de raison de pleurer)_

A présent complètement fou de désir, plus tout à fait maître de lui-même, Remus saisit alors les fesses de la jeune femme entre ses mains et la souleva de terre pour la porter à l'étage du grand manoir Black à présent vide mais Tonks le força à s'asseoir et à stopper ses gestes. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui ici et tout de suite, au bas de l'escalier, sur ce grand tapis rouge près de feu… Là où elle l'avait vu pour la toute première fois…

_  
**When the friends are gone**_

_(Quand les amis sont partis)_

_  
**When the party's over**_

_(Quand la fête est finie)_

_  
**We will still belong to each other**_

_(On appartiendra toujours l'un à l'autre)_

Comprenant ses intentions, Remus se laissa tomber sur le tapis et se retrouva assis, Tonks sur lui, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Elle l'embrassa alors et au même moment, se rapprocha plus intimement de lui en soulevant le bassin afin qu'il la pénètre, ce qu'il fit en saisissant sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Tonks gémit entre ses bras et s'accrocha encore plus fort à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille, peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un simple rêve, une fois de plus…

_  
**I love you more than all that's on the planet**  
(Je t'aime plus que tout au monde)_

_**Movin' talkin' walkin' breathin'**_

_(Bougeant, parlant, marchant, respirant)_

Remus entreprit alors de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient à leurs corps brûlants de désir mais Tonks les fit basculer ensemble jusqu'à toucher le sol et chuchota à son oreille : « Laisse-moi faire… »

Ondulant sur lui, doucement d'abord, plus de plus en plus vite, elle regardait Remus droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait l'entendre crier son nom, lui dire toutes ces choses qu'elle aurait tant voulu entendre depuis toutes ces années… Sous ses yeux d'ambre emplis de désirs et de plaisir, il avait presque l'air abasourdi. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire… avec Tonks ! L'ancienne petite fille espiègle qu'il avait tant de fois bordée lorsqu'elle était enfant… C'était tellement étrange… mais si bon…

_**You know it's true**_

_(Tu sais que c'est vrai)_

_  
**Oh baby it's so funny**  
(Oh bébé, c'est si drôle)_

_**You almost don't believe it**  
(Que tu n'y crois presque pas)_

Allongé sur le dos, il voyait le visage de la jeune femme briller sous les lumières du lustre du grand living, juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle était tellement belle… Comment avait-il pu lui résister si longtemps ? Et au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le plaisir grimpait de plus en plus dangereusement en eux, Remus n'y tint plus et d'un mouvement de reins, retourna Tonks – son corps toujours dans le sien – en dessous de lui et prit la relève en imposant à leurs deux corps un rythme effréné et passionné…

_**As every voice is hanging from the silence  
**(Comme chaque voix est suspendue au silence)_

_**Lamps are hanging from the ceiling**  
(Les lampes sont suspendues au plafond)_

Et après plusieurs minutes de plaisir et un orgasme à l'unisson, Remus retomba sur elle, totalement essoufflé. Jamais avant elle l'acte sexuel ne lui avait apporté autant de plaisir et elle s'en rendit compte. Avec un petit sourire, elle encercla le dos musclé du jeune homme entre ses bras et chuchota :

-J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas ce qui vient de se produire, Remus… Je tenais à le faire… parce que je t'aime… depuis le premier jour… Je tenais à ce que tu le saches enfin.

_**Like a lady tied to her manners**_

_(Comme une gente dame attachée à ses manières)_

_  
**I'm tied up to this feeling…**  
(Je suis liée à ce sentiment…) _

_  
_Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Remus releva lentement le visage et regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés. Son regard semblait l'implorer… Il lui caressa alors tendrement la joue, son regard miel impénétrable.

-Nous avons quatorze ans de différence, Tonks, soupira-t-il. Je pense qu'il sera donc difficile d'assumer cette relation… surtout aux yeux des autres.

Terriblement déçue par ses paroles, Tonks baissa lentement les yeux, essayant de cacher sa douleur et son amertume.

-Mais après ce soir… il me semblera difficile de me passer de toi, ma princesse aux cheveux roses… conclut-il d'une voix douce avec un sourire.

Folle de joie, Tonks se jeta à son cou en le faisant basculer en arrière une fois de plus et lui fit partager un nouveau long et passionné baiser, ce qui n'était que le début d'une longue série… Peu importe si ses sentiments envers elle n'étaient pas encore tout à fait clairs, peu importe s'ils seraient obligés de garder leur relation secrète, au moins, Remus était enfin à elle… Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait… D'autant qu'au fond de lui-même, il savait à quel point il tenait à elle, depuis toujours…

Et lorsqu'un loup s'engage, c'est pour la vie…

**FIN**


	5. Drago & Hermione: I’m Not In Love

**.o0O DOUBLE FANTASY O0o.**

_A/N : Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais la OS Hermione/Drago (qui est pourtant mon couple préféré) a été le plus dure à écrire de tout le recueil lol ! Dingue non ? Cette OS est assez longue, de loin la plus longue du recueil mais je suis assez contente du résultat ! Bref, comme j'écris déjà beaucoup sur eux en temps normal et que je m'ingénie habituellement à rendre leur couple romantique, cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de mettre les sentiments un peu de côté et d'axer cette fic plus Sex ! Et ah oui, j'ai fait l'honneur à ce bon vieux Vicky d'être la raison de mon OS mdr, vous comprendrez… La chanson qui m'a inspirée pour eux deux (dès la première écoute d'ailleurs lol je me suis dit hey mais voilà une super chanson pour Dray et Mione ! XD) est **« I'm not in love »** de **Ten CC**. Le titre veut tout dire, non ? ;) Chanson vue POV Drago bien sûr puisque c'est un homme qui la chante… Alors pourquoi ce « Je ne suis pas amoureux » ? Pour lui, n'est-ce simplement qu'une histoire de sexe sans sentiments ou alors dit-il cela pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne ressent rien ? Je vous laisse libre d'interpréter ça comme vous voulez en lisant cette OS… Bonne lecture ! _

_¤Fic dédicacée à ma chère Lil'Ashura: auteur de magnifiques OS sur ce couple!¤_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**DRAGO & HERMIONE**

"**I'm Not In Love"**

_« … et je déclare Drago Lucius Malefoy innocenté de toutes les accusations pesant sur lui. »_

Ces mots avaient été prononcés par le ministère et résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Drago avait quitté les Mangemorts et en avait dénoncé plusieurs ainsi que leur cachette, permettant ainsi au ministère d'en capturer un certain nombre. Et pour service rendu à la communauté et du fait qu'il n'ait jamais tué personne et ait été entraîné du côté de Voldemort contre son gré par son père, il avait acquis la sympathie des juges et avait été innocenté, à peu près de la même manière que Rogue, plusieurs années auparavant.

Sortant du ministère d'un pas léger, il sentit un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres. Il était libre. Jamais plus il n'aurait besoin de se cacher, de fuir, d'obéir aux ordres de son père ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il était seul maître de lui-même à présent, il était _libre__…_ _libre… libre…_

Libre… Mais où irait-il ? Devait-il s'en retourner bien sagement chez sa mère à présent ? Ou ne serait-il pas plus utile à aider le camp qu'il avait à présent rejoint ? Il s'en sentirait bien plus homme… Et c'est ce qu'il décida de faire.

Ce fut ainsi que Drago se retrouva devant le 12, square Grimmaud en ce matin de fin août, à quelques jours de sa rentrée en Septième et dernière année à Poudlard, si celle-ci avait lieu.

¤¤¤

En descendant prendre son petit déjeuner au QG de l'Ordre ce matin-là, comme tous les matins depuis le début de l'été, Hermione tressaillit lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix qui parlait en bas. Cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien… qui s'était tellement moqué d'elle durant toutes ces années… qui l'avait tant de fois rabaissée et traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe… Elle tendit alors l'oreille pour entendre, tapis derrière les escaliers.

-Et là… je me suis dit que je pourrais me rendre utile, dit la voix de Drago.

-Et qui nous dit que nous pouvons vraiment avoir confiance en toi ? demanda Lupin d'une voix suspicieuse.

-Remus… il a grandement aidé le ministère en dénonçant tous ces Mangemorts, en courant des risques personnels… intervint Tonks.

-Je saurai me montrer utile, promit Drago.

-Je ne sais pas… répondit Lupin, peu convaincu.

-Après tout, il est libre et… s'il veut vivre ici, c'est son choix, dit à son tour Molly. Drago est un Black par sa mère, cette maison lui revient donc tout autant qu'à Tonks…

-Sirius l'avait léguée à Harry ! répliqua Ron qui enlaçait Luna dans ses bras.

-Je ne revendique pas la propriété de cette maison ! protesta Drago. Je veux simplement une chance.

Hermione fut alors distraite par un grand hibou brun qui venait de son poser sur son épaule, une lettre à la patte. A cette vue, un sourire éclaira son visage. Enfin… Elle l'ouvrit précipitamment et dévora sa lettre :

_« Cher Hermione,_

_Je confirme toi que j'arriverais au 12, square Grimmaud comme prévu fin de la semain, dans 3 jours au vendredi soir._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Viktor. »_

Elle sourit en voyant ces fautes d'anglais mais elle était heureuse. Viktor allait revenir la voir… Et elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne regarda pas où elle allait et se heurta à quelque chose.

-Tiens, tiens… Mais c'est Granger, remarqua le « quelque chose ».

Elle leva alors les yeux pour découvrir un visage fin et ironique entouré de cheveux blonds pâles, un journal à la main.

-Alors Malefoy, on vient faire l'aumône ? lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

-Ne sois pas si désagréable Granger, pour l'instant, j'ai été bien plus utile au sein de l'Ordre sans en faire parti que toi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, après avoir été un Mangemort, lui rappela Hermione. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce changement si radical ?

-Disons simplement qu'il était temps pour moi de devenir mon propre maître, répondit-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Ne sachant que répondre, Hermione se tortilla les mains avant de hocher lentement la tête.

-C'est bien pour toi. Ils ont donc accepté que tu restes ici ?

-Pour l'instant, oui.

-Ah…

Elle remarqua alors que Drago la fixait avec un drôle de regard, un léger sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? finit-elle par demander en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu as changé, Granger.

-Ah ? Et en quoi ? répondit-elle, surprise.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, ta présence m'insupporte tout autant qu'avant mais au moins, je constate que tu as appris à t'habiller… et à te coiffer, ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

Hermione ne sut pas trop si elle devait se vexer ou être flattée. Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait fait un effort depuis l'an dernier ; au lieu de ces hauts larges qu'elle portait habituellement en dessous de son uniforme, elle avait opté pour des t-shirt serrés et féminin, comme celui qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, blanc et légèrement décolleté. De même, sa tignasse impossible à coiffer avait laissé place à de jolies ondulations. Elle remercia d'ailleurs intérieurement Fleur qui s'était pour une fois montrée utile en lui apprenant quelques astuces de coiffure. Drago ouvrit alors la _Gazette_ qu'il tenait à la première page, montrant une photo de tous les membres de l'Ordre, dont Hermione aux côtés d'Harry.

-Joli décolleté là-dessus, Granger… Bon… à plus, lança alors Drago en tournant le dos avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, fourrant le journal dans sa poche.

Et le voyant s'en aller, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, incapable de le quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'étage, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison…

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Hermione et Ginny se rendirent à Londres pour une journée shopping. Ginny l'avait proposé à Hermione, par rapport à la venue de Viktor qui la faisait stresser. Elles passèrent donc la journée à se promener en ville, à faire les magasins et à papoter. Elles rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi et allèrent directement dans la chambre qu'elles occupaient ensemble à au square Grimmaud sans cesser de rire et de bavarder.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir dîné, Hermione sortit précautionneusement de l'un de ses sacs de shopping la nuisette qu'elle avait achetée et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour l'enfiler et se regarder dans le miroir. Elle la gardait pour la venue de Viktor. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Elle s'observa avec un regard critique dans le miroir. Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait cette nuisette à petites manches un peu trop enfantine avec ses fleurs violettes sur fond rose, ce petit flot sur un décolleté inexistant et sa dentelle au bas de la nuisette qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle lui avait conseillé quelque chose de plus classe et sexy pour… _le grand soir_, mais Hermione s'était sentie rougir comme une pivoine devant la nuisette rouge et noire, très décolletée et un brin transparente que lui avait tendue Ginny et avait préféré s'en tenir à sa jolie nuisette à fleurs. Mais finalement… n'était-ce effectivement pas trop gnangnan pour une nuit d'amour ?

-Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas l'exciter…

Hermione fit un énorme bond et se retourna pour voir Drago qui l'observait avec un sourire moqueur devant la porte de la salle de bain, grignotant un biscuit.

-Malefoy ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Ne me dit pas que tu m'as espionnée !

-Pourquoi, ça te plairait ? ricana-t-il en entrant. Non, j'étais simplement curieux de voir à quoi devait s'attendre ce cher Krum…

A ces mots, Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Ainsi, il savait tout ?

-Co… comment tu sais ça ? murmura-t-elle, soudainement blême.

-Je t'ai entendu parler de sa venue avec la Weasley en passant devant votre chambre tout à l'heure, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de s'asseoir à moitié sur la baignoire. Et également de ton intention de lui offrir ta… _fleur_, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, reprenant l'expression employée par Hermione.

-Ce que j'ai décidé de faire ou d'offrir ne te regarde en aucun cas, Malefoy ! riposta la jeune fille avec colère. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant !

Sans bouger, la détaillant toujours d'un œil moqueur, Drago finit par lâcher avec un soupir :

-Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais avec le genre de vocabulaire que tu emploies pour parler de sexe et avec ta chemise de nuit à fleurs et froufrous, tu fais vraiment gamine, Granger.

La jeune fille, vexée, dut tout de même admettre qu'il avait raison. Non seulement, elle ne connaissait rien au sexe mais en plus, elle faisait tout pour le faire savoir comme avec cette nuisette qui faisait comme disait Malefoy et comme le sous-entendait Ginny, franchement cruche ! Viktor lui rirait sûrement au nez avec ça…

-M-oui… marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Tu devrais demander des conseils à ta copine la Weaslette, lui fit remarquer Drago. Même si je doute qu'elle l'ait déjà fait avec Potty, question sexe, elle doit certainement mieux s'y connaître que toi.

-Laisse Ginny là où elle est, Malefoy.

-Mais c'est bizarre, j'aurais pourtant cru que ce serait avec Weasmoche que tu… _ferais des anges_ pour la première fois ? ricana-t-il en sortant une autre expression qu'il avait entendue de la bouche d'Hermione dans sa discussion avec Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bien que cela ne te regarde absolument pas, Malefoy, pour faire court disons qu'en début d'été nous avons tenté quelque chose, puis je me suis rendue compte que nous nous disputions beaucoup trop et ne pourrions jamais nous entendre en tant que couple. Nous avons donc décidé de rester amis, et aujourd'hui il est très heureux avec Luna, et moi avec Viktor avec qui j'ai repris contact il y a quelques mois, expliqua Hermione. Et d'ailleurs… j'en suis très heureuse… ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte qu'il m'aimait à ce point… et je suis heureuse que nous soyons finalement ensemble, officiellement. Surtout qu'il compte s'installer en Angleterre et…

-Tout ça, c'est bien joli, l'interrompit Drago d'une voix cassante. Mais ça ne résout pas le fait qu'en te voyant dans cette tenue, il va te rire au nez, ton beau Bulgare, ajouta-t-il sans tact.

-Toujours aussi gentil, Malefoy… grommela Hermione, agacée.

-Et surtout que… il a vingt et un ans, c'est ça ? ajouta Drago qui avait l'intention d'en rajouter une couche. Il a déjà dû connaître des tonnes de filles avant toi, peut-être même des mannequins, vu sa condition de joueur de Quidditch international adoré de millions de femmes… ouais, sexuellement, il doit s'y connaître. Alors excuse-moi mais toi à côté, avec ta niaise chemise de nuit à fleurs et ton air de Sainte-Nitouche, hum, c'est pas gagné… déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione serra les poings, sentant son cœur s'accélérer en raison du stress. Il avait sûrement raison… Bravo, Malefoy ! Grâce à lui, elle était à présent complètement stressée.

-Si tu voulais me mettre la pression, merci, c'est réussi ! déclara-t-elle avec humeur.

-Je voulais simplement te mettre au courant, répondit Drago d'un air innocent. Si on ne peut plus rendre service…

-Et lorsqu'il se rendra compte que je suis… toujours… euh…

-Pucelle ? termina Drago en faisant claquer sa langue.

-Oui… et surtout… que je n'ai aucune expérience, absolument aucune… conclut Hermione en soupirant.

-Bah le fait que tu sois vierge ne devrait pas le déranger… fit Drago. Mais ce qui craindrait, c'est que tu te montres aussi prude et naïve que je le soupçonne… peut-être même frigide… peut-être même que tu ne voudras pas te montrer nue… peut-être même…

-Arrête ! cria Hermione d'une voix hystérique. Tu es content de toi ? Je suis complètement paniquée, maintenant !

-Il vaut quand même mieux que tu saches à quoi t'attendre, non ? répliqua Drago en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui, tu as raison et c'est vrai que de n'avoir pas la moindre petite expérience et être encore vierge à un mois de mes dix-huit ans **_(1)_** c'est franchement malheureux… soupira Hermione en s'asseyant sur la baignoire.

Drago la regarda quelques instants, médusé. Il avait voulu lui faire un peu peur pour l'embêter au début, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle se mettrait dans un tel état pour ça…

-Et en plus, je ne connais rien à ce que veulent les garçons ! gémit-elle. Ce qu'il aimera, comment je devrais m'y prendre, comment agir, me placer…

-Euh… écoute Granger, lui dit Drago, amusé de son ignorance. Tu n'as pas à stresser comme ça. Il y a sûrement beaucoup de filles qui ne savaient rien du sexe à leur première fois et qui s'en sont très bien sorties, mais toi, _tu penses trop_ ! Le sexe, ce n'est pas un automatisme ! Il n'y a pas de mouvements clés à respecter, de manière précise de mettre tes bras, tes jambes, ta tête… Le sexe, c'est avant tout une impulsion et un désir.

Penaude, Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, assis à côté d'elle.

-Oui, mais… je ne saurai vraiment _rien_ de ce qu'il faut faire, Malefoy ! _Rien_, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Euh… Tu sais comment se font les bébés, au moins ?

-Très drôle ! s'irrita-t-elle. Je ne te parle pas de fécondation, Malefoy, mais de _sexe_ !

En prononçant ces paroles, elle se sentit bizarre. Parler sexualité avec Drago Malefoy était définitivement la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pensé faire dans sa vie…

-Bon… Tes copines t'ont déjà parlé de leurs expériences avec leurs petits amis ?

-Non.

-Tu as déjà regardé du porno sur ce truc que les Moldus appellent « télé » ?

-Non.

-Tu as déjà lu un livre érotique ?

-Non.

Drago la regarda alors avec des yeux ronds, l'air ébahi.

-Mais alors… tu ne sais vraiment _rien_ ?

-Qu'est-ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure ! s'énerva Hermione. Je ferais mieux de dire à Viktor de ne pas venir, soupira-t-elle alors.

-Mais non, Granger, si tu te sens prête, ne retarde pas l'échéance simplement par peur de mal faire, c'est le meilleur moyen de le perdre.

-Facile à dire pour toi, je te rappelle que moi je n'y connais rien en matière de sexe, grommela Hermione en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Se tournant vers elle, Drago soupira. Elle faisait décidemment peine à voir.

-Du calme, Granger, je vais t'aider, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il doucement.

-M'aider ? répéta alors Hermione, surprise. Alors tu veux bien… m'expliquer ce que veulent les garçons ?

Drago se rapprocha alors légèrement d'elle, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

-Si tu veux, je peux même te _montrer_…

Hermione bondit alors et le dévisagea, yeux grands ouverts, en reculant légèrement.

-_Quoi_ ? Non, mais ça va pas, Malefoy ? Tu es fou ? Pervers ou quoi ?

-Et moi qui proposais gentiment de t'aider… Tant pis, je te laisse te ridiculiser devant ton Krum alors, déclara-t-il d'un air suffisant en se levant.

-Ne joue pas à ça ! Je sais très bien que tu essayes de profiter de la situation ! protesta Hermione d'une voix forte. J'en suis sûre !

-Crois ce que tu veux, Granger, répliqua-t-il alors d'une voix agacée avant de quitter la pièce, la plantant sur place, ébahie.

¤¤¤

Cette nuit-là, Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir. Elle pensait à sa discussion avec Drago et à son offre… En repensant à la réaction qu'elle avait eue, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Drago la traitant de prude et de gamine… Il avait raison… Et même si la proposition qu'il lui avait faite était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'indécent, elle n'avait franchement pas eu l'impression qu'il essayait seulement de tirer profit de la situation. En fait dans ses yeux, il y avait eu quelque chose de… sincère. Elle ne savait pas vraiment en quoi, mais le fait est qu'à présent le choc du moment passé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa proposition et à lui… Après tout, où serait la différence entre accorder sa virginité à Viktor ou à Drago puisqu'elle n'aimait ni l'un ni l'autre ? Car elle devait bien l'admettre ; si elle avait finalement décidé de sauter le pas avec Viktor, c'était simplement parce qu'à l'aube de ses dix-huit ans, elle estimait qu'il était temps et qu'elle savait que Viktor l'aimait et était quelqu'un de bien. Mais malgré ça… elle n'avait jamais été franchement captivée par lui, en revanche Drago… Elle avait toujours éprouvé une certaine attirance envers lui, malgré les insultes et leurs différents… Peut-être était-ce dû à son air inaccessible et un brin insolent, a posture fière, ses cheveux longs et fin, ses beaux yeux de glace, son visage aux traits parfaits et d'une beauté presque sauvage… Et s'il était aussi beau nu que vêtu…

_« Ouh là ! Calme-toi ! »_ s'ordonna-t-elle immédiatement.

Pourtant, elle se devait d'être lucide : en couchant avec quelqu'un, on était censé être attiré par cette personne… Et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était mille fois plus attirée par Drago que par Krum ou même que Krum et Ron réunis… Il avait définitivement quelque chose que tous les autres n'avaient pas…

Et si… cette proposition n'était finalement pas si absurde que ça ? Si cela pouvait lui plaire, et lui apporter… pourquoi pas ? Et ce qu'elle ressentait pour Drago était suffisamment fort pour qu'elle ait envie de le faire… Pourquoi aurait-elle tant de fois rêvé de lui et même qu'il l'embrassait, auparavant, même lorsqu'elle sortait avec Ron ? Soudain, elle se sentit rougir sous la couette à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

_« Moi… Amoureuse de Malefoy ? Oh, non… c'est de la folie… » _

Et si… par sa proposition elle avait enfin l'occasion de le vérifier ?

¤¤¤

Après s'être réveillée le lendemain matin, elle se hâta de se laver, de s'habiller, de se coiffer et se maquilla légèrement avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle espérait que Drago serait déjà là, pour lui parler, et effectivement, elle le vit assis à la table, un peu en retrait des autres. Ginny discutait avec Harry, Ron embrassait Luna, Arthur Weasley lisait _Le Chicaneur_, Molly bavardait avec Remus, et Tonks servait du café à tout le monde. Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre la table et après avoir salué tout le monde, elle prit place à côté de Drago.

-Salut, Malefoy.

-Salut, Granger, répondit-il sans la regarder.

-Euh… Je voulais te dire que j'ai bien réfléchi à ta proposition et que je… _j'accepte_ ! chuchota-t-elle très vite, le cœur battant.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Drago n'eut aucune réaction. Déconcertée, Hermione toussota, pas sûre qu'il ait entendu, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme réponde d'une voix nonchalante :

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ma proposition est toujours valable ?

-Je… je… balbutia Hermione, interdite.

-Tu crois que tu peux m'envoyer chier et ensuite revenir la bouche en cœur en disant que tu daignes vouloir de moi ? fit-il sèchement, son regard glacé dans le sien. Je suis peut-être un mec, mais j'ai aussi ma dignité, Granger.

Vexée et honteuse, Hermione se servit un croissant et ne répondit rien. Alors comme ça, il jouait le difficile à présent, avec tout le baratin qu'il lui avait fait la veille ? Eh bien, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça…

¤¤¤

Hermione décida donc d'attendre le déjeuner pour mettre son plan à exécution. Là, à table, elle prit soin de s'asseoir juste en face de Drago. Et alors qu'ils finissaient leurs entrées, elle commença à lui caresser la jambe de son pied. Elle vit Drago lui lancer un regard furtif mais son expression resta impassible. Elle poussa donc l'audace à remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse mais même si son visage rougissait de plus en plus, il n'eut aucune réaction jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Donc, au dîner, elle décida de continuer les choses là où elles les avaient laissées mais en passant au niveau supérieur. Ainsi donc, il avait décidé de faire son difficile… eh bien, c'est ce qu'on allait voir… Elle s'arma donc d'une jupe de façon à avoir ses jambes nues et retira habilement ses chaussures sous la table, toujours en face de Drago qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. D'ailleurs, Hermione appréhendait. Devait-elle le faire ? Normalement, ça devrait marcher, elle avait déjà entendu parler de ça et tant pis si elle était maladroite, après tout, Drago était au courant de son manque d'expérience. Et même si elle était la première surprise de sa propre audace, elle voulait à tout prix lui faire savoir l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Ce fut donc rougissante qu'elle glissa son pied nu contre la jambe gauche de Drago, avant de remonter lentement et d'une façon qu'elle espérait sensuelle. Il releva légèrement la tête avant de détourner les yeux et là, elle décida d'y aller vraiment. Elle remonta encore son pied jusqu'à son entrejambe avant d'atteindre sa virilité sur lequel elle attarda son pied. Un peu au hasard et à titre d'essai, elle commença à la malaxer légèrement en ondulant du pied. A ce contact, Drago fit un bond, faisant chanceler la table.

-Ça va, Malefoy ? s'enquit Tonks.

-Ouais, souffla ce dernier.

Encouragé par l'excitation qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux à ce qu'elle lui faisait, Hermione poursuivit son manège, en accentuant son mouvement, pressant de plus en plus avec son pied. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Drago était devenu rouge cerise et ne bougeait plus.

-Euh… Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? reprit Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ou… ouais, ça va… répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione sentait qu'il voulait quitter la table pour ne pas lui laisser voir à quel point il aimait ça mais craignait que les autres ne remarquent à quel point il était excité… Elle continua donc ce petit jeu jusqu'à la fin du repas de façon régulière, s'arrêtant seulement durant quelques minutes avant de repartir de plus belle.

Elle se leva ensuite après avoir débarrassé son assiette et laissa un Drago tout rouge assis à la table, la bouche entrouverte de manière béate. Hermione aida ensuite un peu Tonks à ranger le salon et tandis que Ron et Harry s'y installaient pour une partie d'échecs version sorciers, elle remonta d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'étage pour se rendre à sa chambre.

Tandis qu'elle passait dans le couloir, elle vit alors la silhouette de Drago surgir de la chambre qu'il occupait, lui saisir brutalement les poignets et l'y attirer à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Prisonnière entre la porte et lui qui la retenait toujours par les poignets en l'air, Hermione rencontra son regard de glace empli de désir.

-Tu fais ta prude, mais tu es une sacrée allumeuse, Granger… déclara-t-il, si prêt d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant sur son visage.

-Quand le désir y est… répondit-elle d'une voix coquine qui la surprit elle-même.

Elle jubilait intérieurement. Il l'avait rappelée… Il voulait toujours d'elle ! Il sembla alors la déshabiller du regard pendant quelques instants et demanda, sans la lâcher :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, Granger ?

-Je… je ne sais pas trop, prétendit-elle, refusant d'admettre de quelconques sentiments.

-Tu es bien consciente que ce sera ta seule première fois ?

-Oui.

-Je veux dire… Je sais que ce genre de trucs, c'est important pour vous autres, les filles… Tu t'en fous que ce soit moi ? Moi que tu détestes ? Et qu'il n'y ait aucun sentiment ? Parce que, que les choses soient claires Granger : je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de toi, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Cette nuit ne sera que du sexe, rien d'autre. Ne t'attend donc pas à une première fois romantique, avec des bougies, des bisous, des mots doux à l'oreille ou que sais-je encore, la prévint-il.

-Malefoy, je sais tout ça et je n'attends qu'une seule chose de toi, répondit-elle à son oreille. Alors j'aimerais bien que tu le fasses…

Complètement excité à présent, Drago s'empressa d'insonoriser la pièce de sa baguette avant de s'emparer du cou de la jeune fille qu'il mordilla avant de remonter ses mains viriles et expertes dont un des doigts était orné d'une épaisse chevalière, à ses seins. Hermione tressaillit à ce contact, mais se laissa faire, en soupirant sous l'effet de la langue de Drago sur son cou.

Il l'attrapa ensuite par les hanches et la souleva pour la caler sur les siennes. Hermione sentait sa virilité s'accroître contre son sexe. Il l'amena au lit et l'y déposa avant de se relever pour commencer à déboutonner sa chemise, découvrant un torse parfait aux abdominaux proéminents et bien dessinés. Hermione, à moitié allongée sur le lit, restait immobile et raide, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de lui, comme fascinée.

-Tu te dégonfles déjà, Granger ? ricana-t-il en déposant soigneusement sa chemise sur une chaise. Ne me dis pas que la seule vue d'un torse te fait peur ? Pourtant, tu m'avais l'air bien entreprenante tout à l'heure au dîner…

Hermione ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas admettre que c'était la beauté de son corps qui la rendait ainsi muette. Drago se débarrassa ensuite de son pantalon et était sur le point de s'attaquer à son caleçon lorsqu'il se rétracta, voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Tu attends le déluge, Granger ? soupira-t-il. Déshabille-toi, au moins ! Ou mets-toi dans une position aguichante pour que j'aie envie de le faire moi-même… enfin, bouge, quoi !

Tremblante, Hermione ouvrit un bouton de sa chemisette en se demandant de quel genre de positions parlait Drago. Elle en improvisa alors une, espérant que cela l'exciterait.

-Mais non, pas comme ça ! soupira alors Drago avec exaspération en la regardant faire. Tu es vraiment ignare à ce point ?

-Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas facile avec quelqu'un qui vous critique tout le temps ! protesta-t-elle avec humeur.

-Ok, ok… Mais je ne pourrais pas te faire grand-chose si tu n'écartes pas les jambes, non ? Et… Merlin, c'est quoi ce pied en l'air ? Pas sexy du tout. Attend…

Et il se glissa comme un prédateur sur elle, mordant et suçant chaque parcelle de sa peau en feu. Il la retourna ensuite sur le dos avant de s'allonger et se fraya un chemin pour parvenir entre ses cuisses. Hermione sentait avec désir son excitation par l'humidité du boxer et la dureté de son membre contre son ventre.

-On est bien d'accord, pour le marché ? chuchota Drago contre sa joue. Je t'apprends tout ce que tu veux sur le sexe et en échange je prends mon pied. Pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches et personne ne le saura à part nous… ok ?

-Ok… murmura Hermione en gémissant lorsqu'elle sentit les paumes de Drago plaquées sur sa poitrine.

**_I'm not in love, so don't forget it_**

_(Je ne suis pas amoureux, alors ne l'oublie pas)_

Et ni une ni deux, sa chemisette vola et elle put sentir la main chaude de Drago se glisser sous sa jupe avant de venir caresser ses fesses et son entrejambe, longuement et sensuellement avant d'y introduire le bout de son index.

-Putain, ma main est trempée, Granger ! Tu es plus coquine que je ne le pensais ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire malin.

-Tais-toi, Malefoy, je préférerai qu'on le fasse à la silencieuse.

-Je ne demande pas mieux !

**_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_**

_(Je traverse simplement une mauvaise passe)_

Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit que Drago enfonçait un autre doigt, puis un troisième dans son intimité en feu. Il baissa ensuite la tête et Hermione fit un bond en sentant la bouche de Malefoy sur son clitoris, puis sa langue s'insinuer au cœur de son vagin.

-Mmh… Malef…

-Tu ne connaissais pas ça, pas vrai, Granger ? chuchota-t-il avec un sourire en remontant vers elle au bout de quelques minutes.

_**And just because I call you up**_

_(Et seulement parce que je t'ai rappelée)_

_**Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made**_

_(Ne te fais pas d'illusions, ne crois pas que ça y est, c'est bon)_

Drago sentit alors qu'elle était prête et ne pouvant plus attendre, la débarrassa de sa jupe et de sa petite culotte, dangereusement trempée à présent. Une fois Hermione complètement dénudée sur le lit, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son corps et la générosité de ses formes. Elle était vraiment jolie… et elle semblait l'ignorer elle-même. Et il ne tarda pas à retirer lui-même son dernier vêtement pour se retrouver devant elle dans son plus simple appareil. Hermione n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu et à cette vue, elle sentit le désir augmenter en elle mais ne put pas s'empêcher de le taquiner à son tour.

-Tu es un vrai blond, à ce que je vois, Malefoy ?

-Hilarant. Allons-y, ma petite Granger…

**_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…_**

_(Je ne suis pas amoureux, non, non, parce que…)_

Et il s'agenouilla en face d'elle avant d'écarter les jambes de la jeune fille. Hermione gémit de plaisir tandis qu'il mordillait son lobe. Et là, elle le sentit se glisser à l'intérieur d'elle. L'agréable étroiture de la jeune fille aurait presque pu suffire à faire jouir Drago mais à ce premier contact quelque peu douloureux, elle grimaça légèrement.

-Tu survivras, Granger ? lui demanda Drago, tout contre elle.

-Mmh… Continue, Malefoy…

_**I like to see you, but then again**_

_(J'aime bien te voir, mais encore une fois)_

Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte pour se coller encore plus à lui tandis qu'il commençait doucement à bouger en elle. La douleur de sa perte de virginité s'estompa alors assez rapidement pour laisser place à une émotion violente. Hermione sentait le plaisir grimper lentement mais sûrement en elle. Elle devait bien l'admettre ; Drago était un expert en la matière. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir comme initiateur. Mais surtout, elle était sûre que cette première fois avec Ron ou Viktor n'aurait jamais pu être aussi riche en émotions… car elle ressentait quelque chose pour Drago qu'elle ne ressentait pour aucun des deux autres… Elle en était sûre à présent. Mais lui, qu'éprouvait-il ? Uniquement du désir ?

-Malefoy… qu'est-ce que… tu éprouves ? haleta-t-elle, sa bouche contre le cou du jeune homme.

-Du bon ! répondit-il en accélérant légèrement le rythme.

-Mais…

-Du plaisir, Granger ! C'est tout, rien d'autre ! répliqua-t-il en plaquant sa joue contre les lèvres d'Hermione comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

**_That doesn't mean you mean that much to me_**

_(Ça ne veut pas dire que tu représentes beaucoup pour moi)_

Elle ne répondit rien. Après tout, ils avaient conclu un marché. Pas de sentiments, aucun. Que du sexe et du plaisir. Plaisir qui d'ailleurs gagnait du terrain et finit par atteindre le cœur de son intimité, en une explosion aussi agréable qu'inattendue. A ce contact, elle laissa échapper un petit cri et crispa ses doigts dans le dos de Drago.

-Ouh, Malefoy ! Je… !

-Tu as joui, Granger ? sourit-il en ralentissant un peu le rythme. Je suis vraiment trop doué…

**_So if I call you, don't make a fuzz_**

_(Donc si je t'appelle, n'en fait pas tout un plat)_

**_Don't tell your friends about the two of us_**

_(Ne parle pas de nous deux à tes amis)_

Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et colla sa joue à la sienne.

-Dra… Drago… Je… je…

-Non, la ferme, Granger ! protesta-t-il d'une voix étrange en rapprochant de plus en plus ses assauts, priant pour qu'elle se taise.

**_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…_**

_(Je ne suis pas amoureux, non, non, parce que…)_

_« Tais-toi, Granger ! Ne m'appelle pas Drago ! Je suis Malefoy pour toi ! Je ne serai toujours que Malefoy ! Ne me demande rien ! Je ne pourrais rien te donner ! Ne cherche pas à interpréter les choses, ça ne sert à rien ! Je n'ai jamais aimé et n'aimerai jamais ! Mon père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le monde entier… m'a retiré ce pouvoir il y a bien longtemps… »_

Il chassa alors ses pensées idiotes et ces sentiments stupides de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait et le plaisir qu'il s'ingéniait à lui offrir.

**_Be quiet… Big boys don't cry…_**

_(Chut… Les grands garçons ne pleurent pas…)_

-Malefoy, ne fais pas cette tête là… murmura Hermione. Je me tais, c'est promis.

Hein ? Quelle tête faisait-il donc ? Peu importe, il rapprocha de plus en plus ses va-et-vient et sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il était au bord de l'extase, excité comme jamais. Il plaqua ses mains sur les seins d'Hermione et la sentit gémir et haleter, cambrant légèrement le dos pour sentir ses assauts de manière plus profonde.

_**I keep your picture upon the wall**_

_(J'ai accroché ta photo au mur)_

**_It hides a nasty stain that's lying there_**

_(Elle cache une vilaine tâche qui était là)_

Drago prit ce geste comme une invitation à soutenir un peu plus le rythme. Sur le lit, les doigts entrelacés, corps contre corps, leurs hanches jouaient dans un même mouvement. Drago ne pouvait plus tenir, il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Ah, Granger… je tiens plus… haleta-t-il dans un souffle.

**_So don't you ask me to give it back_**

_(Alors ne me demande pas de te la rendre)_

_**I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me…**_

_(Je sais que tu sais que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour moi…)_

A cet instant, elle s'arqua violemment pour qu'il ait accès une ultime fois au plus profond d'elle-même et Drago fut à son tour parcouru par un orgasme fulgurant. Il ralentit de plus en plus ses gestes tandis qu'il jouissait pour s'arrêter et retomber dans les bras d'Hermione, à bout de souffle.

-Oh… Waouh, Granger… murmura-t-il, les yeux clos.

-Je… je n'étais pas trop nulle ? demanda-t-elle timidement, sous lui.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'ai jamais si bien pris mon pied !

_« Ah ? Et comment ça se fait ? »_ lui demanda une petite voix dans son esprit.

**_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…_**

_(Je ne suis pas amoureux, non, non parce que…)_

Et en souriant, soulagés et satisfaits, sans un mot et toujours allongés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se joignirent tout naturellement pour leur tout premier baiser. Et ce fut sur le doux contact des lèvres douces et chaudes de Drago qu'Hermione s'endormit cette nuit-là, le jeune homme toujours contre elle…

¤¤¤

Au petit matin, Drago émergea lentement de son sommeil et sentant un corps chaud et nu collé au sien, il se remémora les évènements de la veille. A cette pensée, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il regarda Hermione qui dormait toujours, ses longs cheveux châtains éparpillés sur l'oreiller et attendit tranquillement qu'elle se réveille à son tour.

-Oh… Malefoy… fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse en ouvrant les yeux.

-Salut, marmotte, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Alors, comment était cette première fois ?

-Je dois avouer que tu es un excellent professeur, Malefoy, sourit-elle, l'air coquin.

-Et toi une très bonne élève…

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, sans se regarder jusqu'à ce que Drago rompe le silence en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

-Euh… écoute, Granger. Je voulais te dire…

-Non, ne dis rien, le coupa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter.

**_Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me_**

_(Ooh, tu vas attendre longtemps avec moi)_

Ils se regardaient sans bouger, toujours l'un contre l'autre, silencieux et les yeux pleins de sous-entendus lorsque la voix de Molly les fit sursauter.

-Hermione, tu es debout ? Viktor vient d'arriver !

-Oh non, il est déjà là ! s'affola Hermione.

**_Ooh, you'll wait a long time_**

_(Ooh, tu vas attendre longtemps)_

Elle tenta alors de se lever et de récupérer ses vêtements mais la main de Drago lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre le lit.

-Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois vraiment prête, Granger… chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Que dirais-tu d'une autre leçon ?

Interdite, Hermione le regarda quelques instants, ne sachant que répondre, mais son cœur et son corps parlèrent pour elle.

-Ou même… plusieurs ? risqua-t-elle, entrant dans son jeu. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien tout compris…

Drago grimaça alors un sourire et l'attira entre ses bras.

-Herrrmion ? C'est moi, Viktorrr, lança la voix du Bulgare qui montait.

-Euh… je préférerai qu'on fasse ça sans lui, pouffa Hermione dans les bras de Drago.

-A vos ordres, chef ! répondit Drago en les faisant transplaner ailleurs dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Et ils disparurent pour recommencer leurs ébats de la nuit, avec encore plus de fougue et de passion, laissant uniquement parler leur désir… et peut-être un jour enfin leurs sentiments, qui sait ?

**_I'm not in love, I'm not in love…_**

_(Je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne suis pas amoureux…)_

**FIN**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**(1) **Juste une précision : Je n'ai pas dit qu'Hermione avait 18 ans pour les besoins de ma fic, parce que contrairement à ce que beaucoup croient, Hermione n'a pas le même âge que Harry, Ron, Drago et les autres : elle a 1 AN de plus qu'eux. JKR l'a dit dans plusieurs interviews et c'est également précisé sur son site officiel. Au moment où se situe ma fic, à quelques jours de la rentrée en Septième année, Hermione est donc effectivement sur le point de fêter ses 18 ans._


	6. Sirius & Lily: I've Been Loving You

**.o0O DOUBLE FANTASY O0o.**

_A/N : Bonjour à tous ! Bon, les amoureux du couple James/Lily, j'espère que vous êtes préparés psychologiquement à ce qui va suivre mdr ! Bref… Vous étiez-vous déjà demandé pourquoi l'on n'a jamais vu Sirius avec une fille ? Réponse ici. Vous pensiez que Sirius n'avait jamais trahi son meilleur ami ? Eh bien, vous vous trompiez… :p Allez, celle-là c'est Mely qui s'amuse à torturer deux pauvres âmes innocentes, héhé… Bon, c'est loin d'être ma OS préférée mais ça a été sympa de l'écrire… La chanson est **« I've Been Loving You Too Long »** de **Otis Redding**. Enjoy !_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**SIRIUS & LILY**

"**I've Been Loving You Too Long"**

Arrivé sur sa moto volante à Godric's Hollow après un trajet interminable, Sirius Black, un grand jeune homme de vingt ans, retira son casque d'un noir semblable à ses longs cheveux et se dirigea vers la maison de James Potter, son meilleur ami. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il avait quitté le pays et comme les choses devenaient de plus en plus inquiétantes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui rassemblait chaque jour davantage d'adeptes, il avait décidé de revenir et venait saluer son ami et sa femme.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et il rencontra les yeux clairs de Lily.

-Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte.

Elle l'enlaça et le fit entrer. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de voir comme elle était fine et élancée. A peine quelques mois après son accouchement, elle avait déjà retrouvé la ligne.

-Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

-Bien, bien, et toi ?

-Fatigué mais ça va. James n'est pas là ?

-Oh, non… Tu l'as manqué, il est parti il y a une demi-heure chez Peter… expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah, pas de chance. Et comment va mon filleul ?

-Très bien ! Je viens de le coucher.

-J'irai le voir tout à l'heure.

-Pas de problème ! En attendant, viens donc t'asseoir.

Sous la demande de Lily, Sirius s'installa dans la cuisine et lui raconta un peu son voyage.

-Tu veux du café ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la cuisinière.

-Oui, je veux bien, merci.

Tandis qu'elle faisait chauffer de l'eau, Sirius ne pouvait l'empêcher de la regarder, d'admirer ses formes, son corps… Il se surprit à rêver de pouvoir le toucher une nouvelle fois… Chassant ces idées de son esprit, il reprit :

-Vous m'avez manqué durant ce mois, James, Harry et toi.

-Toi aussi. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, nous allons pouvoir nous voir plus souvent, dit-elle en tournant la tête avec un sourire.

-Oui…

Tandis que le café se faisait, Lily se tourna vers lui et demanda :

-Tu as rencontré des gens intéressants, là-bas ?

-Oh, pas grand monde. Je n'en avais pas le temps, je bougeais sans arrêt. A droite, à gauche… tu me connais…

Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, la conversation dériva sur les femmes.

-Oh, oui, j'en ai rencontré une, lui apprit Sirius en passant une main dans sa tignasse noire.

-Ah ? Et ?

-Et c'est tout, rit-il. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Tu vas la revoir ?

-Eh bien, non… Ça ne faisait pas parti du projet, enfin… tu comprends…

Lily grimaça un sourire et aborda la question qu'il détestait par dessus tout et sur laquelle tous ses amis s'attardaient lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

-Sirius, pourquoi continuer à papillonner comme un adolescent ? Tu auras bientôt vingt et un ans…

Devait-il vraiment répondre ? Non, sûrement pas. Et encore moins en parler avec elle. Surtout pas à _elle_…

-Bah… j'ai toute la vie devant moi, prétendit-il.

Mais Lily ne parut pas convaincue de cette explication.

-Tu es bien confiant de dire ça par les temps qui courent, dit-elle en frissonnant.

Sirius haussa les épaules et soupira.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je me marie avec la première venue ?

-Non mais tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire durer les relations avec les filles qui te paraissent intéressantes plus d'une nuit, non ?

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Hum… Mais peut-être qu'en fait, tu es un grand romantique ? Tu attends la femme parfaite, c'est ça ? fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

A ces paroles, Sirius la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin et déclara :

-Qui sait… Et peut-être l'ai-je déjà rencontrée ?

-Tu es incroyablement compliqué, Sirius, déclara Lily en riant.

-Merci !

La jeune femme se retourna vers la cafetière, attrapa une tasse qu'elle remplit et se dirigea vers la table.

-Voilà ton ca…

Mais elle fut stoppée net dans sa phrase et ses mouvements, figée de stupeur, incapable du moindre geste. Impulsivement, Sirius venait d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant pour lui servir sa tasse de café. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle vit Sirius se lever et remonter lentement ses mains sur son visage jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le bruit de la tasse qui se fracassa par terre n'alerta même pas Lily qui venait de la lâcher sous le coup de la surprise. Du café commença à joncher le sol mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y pris garde.

Un instant surprise et désarçonnée, Lily se reprit vite et à sa propre surprise, elle lui rendit son baiser et se serra contre lui. Le jeune homme sembla alors stupéfait de sa propre audace et se recula légèrement mais la jeune femme le suivit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Lily enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et approfondit le baiser, elle sentait la langue du jeune homme caresser la sienne et cela lui procura des frissons qu'elle ressentit également chez lui. Puis Lily mit fin à leur baiser et le fixa avec un sourire malicieux. Elle fit glisser les mains de Sirius sous son haut et ce dernier sursauta au contact de la peau froide de la jeune femme. Il vit où elle voulait en venir et enleva ses mains qu'à présent Lily faisait dangereusement s'aventurer près de sa poitrine.

-Non, Lily. Ne te prend pas au jeu, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Mais, Sirius… murmura-t-elle, ses yeux vert commençant à briller d'un étrange éclat.

-On ne peut pas, Lily.

-Pourquoi ? On l'a déjà fait, avant.

-Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps ! Une seule nuit, une seule, en Quatrième année, à l'époque où toi et James ne sortiez pas encore ensemble et où il n'était pas encore amoureux de toi.

Lily avança lentement vers lui et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule musclée.

-On ne pourrait pas… recommencer… une dernière fois ?

-Lily, gémit Sirius. Tu es mariée, et avec mon meilleur ami, en plus ! Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à James !

-C'est toi qui m'as embrassée, Sirius.

-Je sais, c'était plus fort que moi.

-Sirius…

-Lily, James est presque mon frère. Désolé…

Lily soupira et secoua la tête.

-Sirius… Je suis mariée à James, c'est vrai, et je l'aime… Seulement, je… je suis vraiment désolée, c'était l'impulsion, murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Le souvenir de cette nuit avec toi… Excuse-moi… Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller maintenant.

-Hum… oui, répondit le jeune homme en prenant précipitamment sa veste.

Avant de sortir, il la regarda une dernière fois. Merlin, qu'elle était belle avec sa cascade de cheveux roux qui tombaient raides jusqu'au bas de son dos, son corps de rêve et ses yeux de jade dans lequel il aurait pu se noyer. Oui… c'était ses yeux qui le hantaient depuis tant d'années… Se plongeant une ultime fois dedans, il soupira et baissa la tête.

-Au revoir, Lily, murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la maison.

C'était la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée et qu'il aimerait jamais. Mais en Quatrième année, il était encore trop immature pour penser à s'engager sérieusement et après il y avait eu James qui était tombé fou amoureux d'elle… Même s'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Lily, il avait essayé d'ignorer ses sentiments et de tout faire pour que son meilleur ami puisse avoir la fille qu'il aimait… par pure amitié.

Mais il n'avait jamais oublié leur nuit magique à laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer lorsqu'il allait mal ou qu'il se laissait aller à la rêverie. Son corps contre le sien, sa poitrine sous ses mains, ses lèvres balayant chaque parcelle de son corps… Non, il devait arrêter de songer à Lily. Elle était la femme de James, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, même s'il l'aimait… C'était idiot, mais en l'espace d'une seule nuit, elle avait illuminé sa vie et lui avait donné un sens. Il l'aimait comme sa meilleure amie… mais il l'aimait également tout court… Il ne pouvait le nier.

_« Je n'ai pas le droit… »_ songea-t-il avec force, essayant de lutter contre ses sentiments qui faisaient rage en lui.

Il s'arrêta de marcher.

_« C'est la femme de James, maintenant… »_

Il se retourna.

_« Je dois l'oublier, Lily n'est pas pour moi. »_

Mais malgré ses pensées raisonnables, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était tout doucement en train de faire demi tour jusqu'à toquer d'une main moite à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

-Sirius ? murmura le visage adoré. Mais…

Sans réfléchir, sans dire un mot, Sirius entra, ferma la porte derrière lui et plaqua Lily contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Sentant avec plaisir le visage doux et chaud de Lily contre le sien, il chercha à approfondir le baiser mais la jeune femme lui ferma brusquement ses lèvres. Cette dernière, déconcertée, avait mis plusieurs secondes à réagir et à se dégager.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Lily…

-Arrête, Sirius ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Tu avais raison et…

-Non, c'est toi qui avais raison… murmura le jeune homme avant de pencher son visage vers le sien.

Lily tenta de résister un moment mais c'était vain et très vite, elle noua ses bras autour des épaules de Sirius avant de l'embrasser à son tour avec fougue. Sirius, lui, avait cessé de réfléchir et de penser raisonnablement. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était Lily, rien que Lily. Elle l'avait rendu tellement heureux cette fameuse nuit… et il voulait revivre ce bonheur.

De ses bras puissants il la souleva de terre et la porta jusqu'au canapé du salon sur lequel il la déposa avant de la rejoindre rapidement dessus. Lily se libéra légèrement de son étreinte pour se mettre à genoux et ouvrir un par un les boutons de la chemise de Sirius, d'une lenteur érotique. Une fois celle-ci retirée, elle passa une main sensuelle sur son torse fort et velu, jouant avec les poils noirs et virils de son nombril au haut de son buste.

Sirius, lui s'était déjà attaqué d'une main experte au haut de Lily et lui retirait à présent sa jupe. Une fois en sous-vêtement, il apprécia la beauté de ses formes. Ses longues jambes fines, sa taille de guêpe, ses seins fermes et remontés de façon sexy par le soutien-gorge. Elle était aussi belle et attirante en sous-vêtements que nue mais il avait tout de même très envie de les retirer… il en rêvait depuis si longtemps… Mais avant de le faire, il passa une main sensuelle sur l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, s'imaginant déjà à la place de ses doigts, tout humidifiés par le plaisir ardent de Lily qui à ce contact gémit doucement. Cela rendit son érection encore plus douloureuse et il lui retira rapidement sa culotte avant de s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge avec tant de passion qu'il en cassa la fermeture. Bon sang, ce qu'elle était belle nue, se dit-il en la caressant avec ferveur. Plus encore que la dernière fois, la première fois…

Soudain, juste avant que Sirius ne retire à son tour son dernier vêtement, Lily eut un geste de recul.

-Sirius… Ce n'est pas bien ce que nous faisons…

-Je sais… murmura-t-il. Mais je t'aime trop et depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir m'en soucier à présent…

Se penchant vers elle, il s'attaqua au cou de Lily sans plus se soucier de rien, sinon de revivre l'instant magique de leur première nuit qui avait illuminé sa vie entière…

_**I've been loving you too long to stop now**_

_(Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour m'arrêter maintenant)_

_**There were times and you want to be free**_

_(Nous avons eu des moments et tu veux être libre)_

Lily caressa lentement et d'une main sensuelle le dos musclé de Sirius qui à présent embrassait son ventre plat, ses cuisses et son entrecuisse avant d'y insérer sa langue ce qui vola un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme. Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle balaya le sol de ses longs cheveux roux en poussant un râle de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas résister… Ce qu'elle ressentait était trop fort et elle avait tellement rêvé de revivre cette nuit avec lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de continuer…

_**My love is growing stronger, as you become a haven to me**_

_(Mon amour augmente à mesure que tu deviens un refuge pour moi)_

_**I've been loving you a little too long**_

_(Je t'aime depuis un peu trop longtemps)_

-Sirius… murmura Lily, les yeux clos.

-Chut… Ne m'oblige pas à arrêter, Lily. J'ai attendu ça trop longtemps.

Il aventura ses mains partout, s'attardant sur sa poitrine ferme dont il titillait les pointes durcies par le plaisir, ses fesses rondes et fermes et son intimité humidifiée par son ardent désir. Lily, elle, l'enveloppait de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de ses jambes… de son corps tout entier pour épouser celui de Sirius.

_**I don't wanna stop now**_

_(Je ne veux pas m'arrêter maintenant)_

Tous deux savaient que leur histoire n'était pas finie et que ce moment-là devait arriver, fatalement. Et à présent qu'il était là, ils se devaient d'y goûter et d'en profiter pleinement. La bouche de Sirius couvrit la sienne et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour sentir la langue du jeune homme entrelacer et danser avec la sienne.

_**With you my night**_

_(Avec toi ma nuit)_

_**Has been so wonderful**_

_(A été si merveilleuse)_

_**I can't stop now**_

_(Je ne peux arrêter maintenant)_

Lily, enivrée par le désir, s'assit lentement à califourchon sur lui, passant ses jambes de chaque côté du torse fin et musclé du jeune homme et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés qu'elle caressa sensuellement. Mais Sirius ne pouvait déjà plus attendre et, plaquant ses mains sur les hanches de Lily, il attira brusquement son corps contre le sien et la pénétra. Lily gémit de plaisir tandis que Sirius imposait déjà à leurs deux corps ayant si soif de l'autre depuis si longtemps un rythme effréné.

_**There were times and your love is growing cold**_

_(Nous avons eu des moments et ton amour perd toute ardeur)_

_**My love is growing stronger as our affair grows old**_

_(Mon amour devient de plus en plus fort à mesure que notre histoire vieillit)_

_**I've been loving you a little too long, long**_

_(Je t'aime depuis un peu trop longtemps, longtemps)_

Sirius se mit alors sur les coudes pour se relever légèrement, sans cesser de pénétrer son corps de plus en plus intensément et enfoui son visage au creux de ses seins gonflés par le plaisir.

-Ma Lily, je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il. Tellement…

Il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas _sa_ Lily mais l'espace de cet instant, il la possédait et voulait à tout prix profiter de ce moment de pur bonheur… Mais elle ne répondit pas à sa déclaration et continuait de pousser de longs gémissements aigus. Inquiet, Sirius s'attendait d'un instant à un autre à la voir se rétracter et tout arrêter, comme lui-même tout à l'heure. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il l'avait attendue trop longtemps. Et il avait désespérément besoin d'elle.

_**Don't make me stop now, no baby**_

_(Ne m'oblige pas à arrêter maintenant, non bébé)_

_**I'm down on my knees**_

_(Je suis à genoux)_

_**Please, don't make me stop now**_

_(Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à arrêter maintenant)_

La jeune femme gémissait et haletait sous le plaisir qu'il lui donnait sans retenir ses cris et elle retira ses jambes de chaque côté de Sirius pour les installer sur chaque épaule avant de s'arquer et de rejeter la tête en arrière, comme pour mieux le sentir ancré en elle, plus durement et profondément avant d'atteindre les portes du paradis. Elle se mit à pousser à son tour de plus en plus fort, mais Sirius ne chancelait pas sous le poids de ses jambes fortement appuyées contre ses épaules. Au contraire, il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle fut foudroyée par une vague de plaisir. Il sentit alors les jambes de Lily trembler sur lui mais, prêt à jouir d'une seconde à l'autre, il ne perdit pas le contrôle de son rythme, hors d'haleine.

-Lily… haleta-t-il au bord de la jouissance.

-Sirius… viens…

Et en poussant un long râle, il délivra finalement en elle sa passion brûlante tandis qu'elle effondrait dans ses bras, le souffle court. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment… tellement espéré… Et enfin, il le vivait. Lily. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer dans son cœur, envers et contre tout.

_**I love you, I love you**_

_(Je t'aime, je t'aime)_

_**I love you with all of my heart**_

_(Je t'aime de tout mon cœur)_

Basculant sur le dos, ses jambes entrelacées à celles de la jeune femme, Sirius, les yeux clos, retrouvait progressivement son souffle tandis que la magie de l'instant s'estompait peu à peu. Même si Lily était mariée, ce qu'ils avaient fait étaient trop beau et son amour trop pur pour être considéré comme mauvais. Et même si elle était la femme de son meilleur ami, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer comme il le faisait depuis toutes ces années en secret, comme une amie mais aussi comme son seul amour…

_**Good god of mine I love you**_

_(Bon Dieu que je t'aime)_

_**I love you, I love you, I love you**_

_(Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime)_

_**I love you in so many different ways...**_

_(Je t'aime de tant de façons différentes…)_

Basculant légèrement de côté pour reposer la tête contre son torse halé et musclé, Lily joua un instant avec les doigts épais et virils de Sirius avant de les entrelacer aux siens et de murmurer :

-Sirius…

-Oui, Lily ?

-Je t'aime aussi… Même avec _lui_, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer…

Et sur cette déclaration, elle s'endormit sur son épaule. La magie et l'intensité de l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager disparue, Sirius se leva doucement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Lily et s'habilla en silence. Il regarda une ultime fois son visage adoré sur lequel il déposa une plume de baiser, de ceux qu'il aurait tant aimé lui donner durant toutes ces années, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée en passant par la chambre où le petit Harry dormait paisiblement dans son berceau.

-Prends soin de ta maman, bonhomme, murmura-t-il. J'aurais bien aimé être ton père.

Et sur ses paroles, il s'en alla doucement, en refermant pour la toute dernière fois la porte de la maison des Potter derrière lui…

**FIN**


	7. Lucius & Narcissa: I Shall Believe

**.o0O DOUBLE FANTASY O0o.**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Minute pub :** Mely a enfin créée son propre Pays Imaginaire ! Pour le visiter, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur mon homepage dans mon profil ;) Bisous._

_A/N : Pour les fans de la famille Malefoy, voici la Song-Fic sur Lucius et Narcissa ! A l'époque où ils étaient encore jeunes et fougueux (qu'est-ce que je raconte comme conneries moi ! lol) Quelle est la réaction de Narcissa lorsqu'elle se voit forcée d'épouser un arrogant et riche Sang-Pur ? Allez les blondinets, faites-nous des p'tits Dragos… XD __La chanson est le magnifique **« I Shall Believe »** de **Sheryl Crow**. Voilà, vous savez tout pour lire ! ;) _

_¤Fic dédicacée à ma Trunkya¤ _

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**LUCIUS & NARCISSA**

"**I Shall Believe"**

-Allons, Cissy, une jeune fille de ton âge doit songer au mariage, et je t'ai trouvé un des meilleurs partis qui soit. Pourquoi te braques-tu ainsi ?

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, grande, blonde aux grands yeux bleu glacés lui tourna le dos d'un air farouche.

-Je ne veux pas, répondit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

-Narcissa, j'ai pourtant choisi ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Regarde ta sœur. J'ai fait la même chose pour elle et aujourd'hui, vois comme elle est heureuse avec son mari.

-Je ne suis pas Bellatrix. Et je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé, père !

-Mais c'est un beau jeune homme ! Un Sang-Pur de bonne famille appartenant à une des plus vieilles lignées de sorciers, intelligent, cultivé, avec un avenir brillant au ministère… Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, Narcissa.

-Je le connais, papa. Je connais ce Lucius Malefoy. Nous avons fait toute notre scolarité de Poudlard ensemble et je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il est prétentieux, sûr de lui, malsain et c'est un séducteur.

-Tu es vraiment difficile, Narcissa ! soupira Mr Black. C'est pourtant un des meilleurs partis que…

-Je m'en moque, je ne l'aime pas et ne l'épouserai pas ! s'écria la jeune fille d'une voix forte.

-Oh, que si tu l'épouseras ! s'exclama Mr Black d'un air sévère. Tu préfères peut-être finir comme ta tare de sœur Andromeda qui s'est entichée d'un… _Moldu_ ? cracha-t-il. Regarde où cela l'a menée ! Trêve de discussion inutile, à présent, Narcissa ! J'ai essayé d'être patient, mais tu dépasses les bornes avec ton entêtement puéril !

-Je ne veux pas de lui !

-Eh bien, il faudra t'y faire que ça te plaise ou non ! D'ailleurs, Abraxas Malefoy et moi avons programmé un week-end pour vous deux afin de vous rapprocher avant le mariage.

-Il n'y aura pas de mariage ! s'époumona Narcissa.

-Cesse d'user ta salive pour rien, ma fille. Le week-end prochain, tu iras voir Lucius dans le manoir des Malefoy et tu ne reviendras pas avant d'avoir une bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire !

Et sur ces paroles, il sortit de la chambre de sa fille en claquant la porte derrière lui. Narcissa, folle de rage et désespérée, se laissa tomber sur son grand lit à baldaquin pour pleurer à chaudes larmes, furieuse contre son père et contre ce Malefoy qu'elle détestait. Elle ne l'aimait pas et jamais elle ne l'épouserait ! Jamais !

¤¤¤

-Et je te préviens, Narcissa, tâche d'être digne de ton rang et de faire honneur aux Black. C'est compris ?

Morose et furieuse, Narcissa se faisait escorter par deux domestiques jusqu'au Portoloin qui allait la conduire au Malefoy's Manor. Lorsqu'elle se saisit d'une main molle du serpent de métal qui faisait office de Portoloin, elle se sentit emplie d'une rage inhabituelle. De quel droit son père osait-il se mêler de sa vie sentimentale ainsi ? Pourquoi voulait-il la forcer à épouser cet homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et dont elle ne voulait rien savoir ? La vie était injuste… Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi…

¤¤¤

Une fois arrivée devant le manoir des Malefoy, Narcissa expira un grand coup avant de frapper sur la macabre porte ornée d'un serpent. Un domestique la fit entrer et la débarrassa de ses effets personnels.

Regardant d'un air intimidé autour d'elle, elle attendait que le maître du manoir se présente devant elle. Malgré son air lugubre, le manoir avait une beauté fantomatique et dégageait un certain charme sépulcral.

Tandis qu'elle admirait les murs recouverts de portraits d'ancêtres et d'objets anciens, des pas la firent tressaillir.

Un homme assez âgé, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier vert olive très élégante se tenait au pied des escaliers. Abraxas Malefoy.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix traînante en descendant lentement. Vous êtes Miss Narcissa Black, je présume ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille en serrant mollement la main de Mr Malefoy.

Elle vit alors une seconde personne descendre les escaliers. Les cheveux blonds et longs tombant en mèches raides et fines sur ses épaules, les yeux bleu perçants et d'une couleur céruléenne glacée, l'air froid, orgueilleux et suffisant, le teint pâle, la posture droite et fière d'un Sang-Pur, la silhouette robuste et masculine.

-Vous connaissez mon fils Lucius… commença Mr Malefoy.

-Enchanté de te revoir, Narcissa, dit Lucius en faisant un baise main à la jeune fille qui fit de son mieux pour masquer son dégoût.

-Pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas notre invitée voir sa chambre ? proposa alors Mr Malefoy.

-Certainement. Après toi, proposa galamment Lucius à Narcissa.

Il conduisit alors la jeune fille au second étage de l'imposant manoir familial jusqu'à la grande chambre qu'elle allait occuper durant le week-end où ses affaires l'attendaient déjà. Elle dévisagea d'un œil morose la chambre autour d'elle ; le décor, blanc et vert pâle, était assez agréable et le grand lit à baldaquin semblait fort confortable. De même, une multitude de tableaux de toute sorte égayaient la pièce. Ce n'était pas aussi lugubre qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

-J'espère que la chambre te plaît ? lui demanda Lucius.

-Oui, répondit froidement la jeune fille.

_« Elle me plaît même tellement que je n'en sortirai pas de tout mon séjour ici »_ pensa-t-elle avec colère.

-J'ai songé que demain après-midi, nous pourrions peut-être aller faire une promenade dans mon jardin personnel ? Et aller ensuite dîner quelque part ? Je connais un très bon restaurant uniquement réservé aux Sang-Purs et…

-Non, merci, répliqua Narcissa d'une voix sèche. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Et par quoi es-tu intéressée, dans ce cas ?

-Rentrer chez moi ! rétorqua-t-elle en sortant d'un pas rapide.

¤¤¤

Mais Lucius ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Narcissa lui plaisait depuis sa première année à Poudlard et malgré le fait qu'elle l'eusse toujours ignoré, il avait bien l'intention de se faire aimer d'elle, coûte que coûte.

Le lendemain, après son refus d'aller se promener avec lui, il fit déposer une rose noire devant la porte de sa chambre de laquelle elle refusait de sortir depuis son arrivée. A chaque heure, une nouvelle rose noire arrivait, s'accumulant devant sa porte, la laissant indifférente et froide.

Elle refusait de descendre pour ses repas, elle se les faisait apporter dans sa chambre et ignorait les fleurs que Lucius s'entêtait à mettre régulièrement au pied de sa porte.

-Alors, fils ? dit le lendemain soir Mr Malefoy à Lucius. Comment se présentent les choses ?

-Il n'y a rien à faire, répondit froidement le jeune homme. Elle me déteste.

-J'en suis navré, répondit son père en lui tapotant l'épaule. J'aurais voulu que ton mariage commence de façon plus heureuse.

-Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

-Que… que dis-tu ? murmura Mr Malefoy, déconcerté.

-Il n'y aura pas de mariage, répéta Lucius d'une voix forte. Si elle ne m'aime pas, à quoi bon l'épouser ? Je ne tiens pas à lui imposer cela…

-Lucius ! s'exclama son père d'un air désespéré. Quelle importance, enfin ? Elle apprendra à t'aimer ! Il _faut_ que tu épouses la jeune Black ! Tu ne peux pas…

-Non, je ne l'épouserai pas ! conclut Lucius avec force. Je vais le lui dire qu'elle peut rentrer chez elle. Elle n'a plus rien à faire ici.

-Mais toi, tu l'aimes ! lança Mr Malefoy dans une dernière tentative.

-Quelle importance, si ce n'est pas réciproque… dit Lucius d'une voix quelque peu douloureuse avant de tourner les talons.

D'un pas lent, il monta à l'étage et arriva devant la porte de Narcissa où les roses noires qu'il avait déposées se trouvaient encore. Il frappa plusieurs fois sans réponse.

-Narcissa ?

-Tu perds ton temps, Malefoy. Je ne veux pas te voir.

-J'étais simplement venu te dire que tu pouvais t'en aller.

A ces mots, Narcissa entrouvrit doucement la porte. Lucius put voir deux grands yeux cobalts méfiants le regarder à travers. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux partir. Le mariage est annulé. Si tu n'éprouves rien pour moi, à quoi bon ?

Narcissa continuait de le dévisager d'un air abasourdi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Le mariage n'aura pas lieu, d'accord ? Alors va-t-en, puisque tu ne penses qu'à cela depuis des jours.

Narcissa ouvrit alors complètement la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Lucius la suivit.

-C'est toi qui l'as décidé ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui. J'aurais voulu te rendre heureuse, mais après tout… mieux vaut que tu le sois seule ou avec un autre, plutôt que triste à mes côtés, soupira-t-il.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. L'expression sur le visage de Narcissa n'avait pas changé.

-Tu devrais être satisfaite, non ? fit Lucius, étonné par son air. C'est bien ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui… répondit-elle sans conviction.

-Allons bon… Qu'as-tu ?

Narcissa leva finalement ses yeux clairs vers lui et soupira.

-Je… j'ai toujours pensé… qu'un mariage arrangé ne pouvait qu'être voué à l'échec, murmura Narcissa. On ne peut pas forcer deux cœurs à s'aimer…

-Et s'ils s'aiment déjà ? répliqua Lucius. Et si ça pouvait être l'occasion pour eux de découvrir qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? Tu dis ça uniquement par esprit de contradiction, Narcissa.

-Peut-être, soupira cette dernière.

Lucius la regarda d'un air intrigué avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu toujours refusé de sortir avec moi lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, même avant que nos pères nous fiancent ? Me détestais-tu déjà tant que ça ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Malefoy, murmura Narcissa en se tournant vers lui. Seulement… je t'ai toujours trouvé si arrogant, prétentieux, calculateur, toujours prêt à rabaisser quelqu'un si cela pouvait te rendre plus important…

-Les erreurs de l'adolescence font-elles forcément de nous des êtres superficiels dépourvus de tout sentiment humain ? demanda Lucius en réponse.

-Je… je suppose que non… souffla Narcissa, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder sans rien dire et Narcissa put lire dans les yeux clairs de Lucius de la sincérité. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse en être doté. Alors… peut-être l'aimait-il vraiment ?

-Tu veux toujours t'en aller ? chuchota Lucius, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

-Pas vraiment… murmura Narcissa en fermant les yeux.

Et leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un premier baiser à la fois doux et passionné. Les yeux de Narcissa se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais d'émotion cette fois. Elle s'était toujours dit que malgré ses sentiments, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas fait pour elle… Mais peut-être qu'en fait, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, et s'il était sincère, elle pourrait enfin laisser exploser tous les sentiments à son égard qui bouillonnaient dans son cœur depuis si longtemps…

Le baiser s'approfondit tandis que Lucius allongeait doucement la jeune fille sur le lit et couvrait sa nuque de baisers enflammés tout en faisant courir le bout de ses doigts sur son corps. Narcissa tressaillit lorsque la bouche de Lucius s'attaqua à sa poitrine. Il joua avec ses mamelons à travers ses vêtements avant de les lui retirer doucement. Une fois nue, Narcissa passa pudiquement une main sur son corps mais Lucius la mit rapidement en confiance en la regardant d'un air tendre et protecteur, avant de passer sa langue sur le bout du sein de la jeune fille qui se cambra sous l'effet du désir.

_**Come to me now**_

_(Viens à moi maintenant)_

_  
**And lay your hands over me**_

_(Et pose tes mains sur moi)_

Explorant de sa bouche entrouverte les points les plus sensibles de son cou et de sa gorge, il redessina son corps de ses mains fortes, appréciant les courbes généreuses de son corps et plaqua ses paumes contre ses fesses pour la soulever et sentir son corps fébrile tout contre lui.

La jeune fille, timide et apeurée, n'osait faire un geste mais Lucius le comprit et agit avec toute la douceur et la délicatesse du monde afin qu'elle soit rassurée.

_**Even if it's a lie** _

_(Même si c'est un mensonge)_

_**Say it will be alright**  
(Dis-moi que tout ira bien)_

_**And I shall believe **_

_(Et je te croirai)_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, amour… susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je serai très doux…

Il retira à son tour sa chemise et son pantalon pour se retrouver en boxer devant elle. Il ôta alors son dernier vêtement et laissa à Narcissa apprécier la chaleur de son membre palpitant contre sa peau blanche et délicate. La prenant dans ses bras, il lui fit sentir son érection naissante contre elle et caressa délicatement ses cuisses pour remonter doucement vers son intimité qu'il titilla d'une main experte plusieurs minutes avant d'y frotter son sexe.

Narcissa laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'il redoublait d'intensité dans son geste sans cesser d'embrasser son cou et sa poitrine. Sentant alors sur ses doigts le désir monter en la jeune fille, Lucius poursuivit ses caresses intimes jusqu'à la sentir prête. Il posa alors ses paumes sur ses fesses pour la soulever légèrement, descendit à ses cuisses pour arriver à ses genoux qu'il souleva de terre afin qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et là, lentement et précautionneusement, il la pénétra enfin, sentant ses muscles vaginaux se contracter autour de lui, ce qui provoqua un petit cri chez la jeune fille.

_**  
I'm broken in two **_

_(Je suis brisée en deux)_

_  
**And I know you're onto me** _

_(Et je sais que tu es en moi)_

Un doux rythme très sensuel de vas et viens s'imposa alors dans son corps. Narcissa se mordait la lèvre inférieure de douleur. Le jeune homme, passionné, se pencha alors vers sa bouche pour goûté cet élixir chaud et salé tandis qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou pour une étreinte désespérée.

Elle avait choisi de lui offrir son cœur et son corps, mais en serait-il digne ? Les doutes faisaient rage dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de tendresse et de sécurité, pas d'un homme qui ne penserait qu'à la dominer. Lucius en serait-il capable ? Elle voulait y croire…

_**That I only come home** _

_(Que je sois rentrée chez moi)_

_  
**When I'm so all alone**  
(Quand je suis si seule) _

_**But I do believe **_

_(Mais je crois)_

-Cela est plus fort que moi… Je t'aime, murmura-t-il alors dans un souffle en resserrant son étreinte ce qui provoqua un long frisson à la jeune fille et fit se détendre son corps.

_  
**That not everything is gonna be the way**_

_(Que tout ne sera pas toujours de la manière)_

_  
**You think it ought to be** _

_(Que tu aimerais que ça soit)_

_  
**It seems like every time I try to make it right** _

_(J'ai l'impression que dès que j'essaie de bien faire)_

_  
**It all comes down on me** _

_(Tout s'écroule autour de moi)_

-Je t'aime aussi, Lucius… chuchota-t-elle avant de s'abandonner complètement au désir qui faisait rage en elle.

La souffrance se faisait de plus en plus supportable et une émotion différente s'introduisit en elle. Soupirant de plaisir, elle se cambra davantage et se mit à pousser à son tour, incitant Lucius à rendre ses vas et vient plus profonds et rapprochés.

_  
**Please say honestly you won't give up on me **_

_(Je t'en prie dis-moi honnêtement que tu ne m'abandonneras pas)_

_  
**And I shall believe** _

_(Et j'y croirai)_

_  
**And I shall believe**_

_(Et j'y croirai) _

Totalement aux seuls ordres de sa passion à présent, Narcissa poussa un long gémissement. Elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de Lucius, désespérément besoin. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Il venait de la faire sienne à présent et c'était ce qu'elle désirait.

_  
**Open the door**_

_(Ouvre la porte)_

_  
**And show me your face tonight** _

_(Et montre-moi ton vrai visage cette nuit)_

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait le croire, il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait. Désormais, elle serait à lui et il serait à elle.

_  
**I know it's true** _

_(Je sais que c'est vrai)_

_  
**No one heals me like you**_

_(Personne ne peut me guérir comme toi)_

_  
**And you hold the key**  
(Et tu détiens la clé)_

Accélérant le rythme, Lucius sentait que déjà elle se contractait et il contempla Narcissa avec des yeux flous mais dans lesquels elle pouvait à présent voir cet amour qu'elle avait ignoré depuis longtemps, chez lui comme chez elle…

Grisée par tant d'émotions, sans l'entière emprise de sa passion, Narcissa se surprit elle-même en attirant Lucius violemment contre elle pour qu'il accélère et approfondisse ses mouvements ce qui finit par faire connaître l'orgasme, fulgurant comme la foudre, au jeune homme toujours en elle.

_  
**Never again **_

_(Plus jamais)_

_  
**Would I turn away from you **_

_(Je ne voudrais me détourner de toi)  
_

Enlacés, en sueur et heureux, ils respirèrent avec bonheur leur odeur mutuelle, l'un tout contre l'autre. Lucius déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille et remonta en un geste tendre le drap sur son magnifique corps, encore tout tremblant de plaisir.

_**I was so heavy tonight** _

_(J'étais si mal cette nuit)_

_  
**But your love is alright** _

_(Mais ton amour est sincère)_

_  
**And I do believe** _

_(Et j'y crois)_

-M'épouseras-tu, Narcissa ? chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

A présent, elle le savait sincère et réellement amoureux d'elle, tout comme elle-même l'était. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle et humide et elle se serra encore plus contre lui. Dans ses bras, elle était si bien. Et elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité…

-Oui… murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant à son tour. Oui, je veux bien devenir ta femme, Lucius Malefoy…

_**I shall believe**_

_(J'y croirai) _

Humant avec délice le parfum des fins cheveux blonds de Narcissa, Lucius se sentit plus heureux et amoureux que jamais, goûtant pour la première fois de sa vie à ce plaisir simple : celui d'être avec la femme que l'on aimait. Et en s'endormant contre sa jeune fiancée, il songea avec bonheur aux longues années de mariage qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre tous les deux. Il y croyait…

**FIN**


	8. Tom & Ginny: Dream to Dreams

**.o0O DOUBLE FANTASY O0o.**

_A/N : Voici la dernière Song-Fic du recueil et elle est sur **Ginny** et **Tom Jédusor** (precision : le Tom Jédusor de 16 ans, hein, pas Voldie lol) J'aime vraiment ce couple. J'ai respecté tous les faits originels qui m'ont servi pour cette OS comme la date de naissance de Ginny par exemple. Pour cette dernière fic, disons qu'il s'agit de souvenirs, de regrets, et de la difficulté à dire adieu à de vieux rêves… La chanson que j'ai utilisée pour ce couple est **« Dreams to Dream »** de **Linda Ronstadt** et comme d'hab traduite par mes soins. C'est une chanson qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Je vous laisse lire maintenant. Bisous à tous ! _

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**TOM & GINNY**

"**Dreams to Dream"**

_« 31 octobre 1992,_

_Je m'appelle Ginevra Molly Weasley. »_

Les mains tremblantes, Ginny ferma le journal à peine après avoir lu cette première phrase. Etait-elle sûre de ce qu'elle faisait ? Etait-ce réellement prudent ? Cela faisait pourtant déjà six ans… Aujourd'hui, elle avait en avait seize et tant de choses avaient changé… Pourquoi devait-elle repenser à cela ? Elle y repensait chaque année, ce jour précis, le 31 octobre… Le jour de Halloween, le jour de son anniversaire. Ce jour-là, il y a six ans, elle et lui avaient partagé quelque chose, quelque chose d'unique… et la magie n'était pour rien dans tout ça.

La jeune fille soupira. Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de revivre ça maintenant, après six années, alors qu'elle avait toujours réussi à l'éviter ? Pourquoi faiblissait-elle après six ans ? Elle l'ignorait, mais malgré ses efforts pour résister, elle savait qu'elle allait craquer, elle le sentait. Elle en avait besoin… elle avait besoin de lui… depuis qu'année après année, ses yeux de velours avaient remplacé ceux de Harry, depuis que c'était sa voix qui venait la hanter dans ses rêves… Et elle voulait revivre ce rêve…

Ce n'était pas Tom qui avait tenté de la tuer, à la fin de l'année, c'était le Tom en tant qu'Horcruxe, Voldemort… mais ce jour-là, ce 31 octobre, elle avait eu affaire au _vrai_ Tom. Elle le savait… Et ce Tom là n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était qu'un jeune homme de seize ans, un simple jeune homme de seize ans… tout comme elle…

Poussant un profond soupir, Ginny secoua ses cheveux et rouvrit très lentement son petit journal en cuir qu'elle tenait depuis _ce_ jour…

_« 31 octobre 1992,_

_Je m'appelle Ginevra Molly Weasley. Je commence ce journal en ce jour de mes onze ans car il y a à peine quelques heures, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de totalement incroyable… »_

A la fois tremblante de ce qu'elle faisait et agacée par la puérilité de ces paroles qu'elle avait écrites il y a six ans, Ginny se laissa très lentement entraîner dans son souvenir, sentant une douce lumière dorée émaner du journal pour venir l'envelopper tout entière et l'attirer doucement à lui. Elle s'en rapprochait de plus en plus pour finalement se sentir tomber à l'intérieur.

Elle ne cria pas, ne bougea pas, ne prononça aucune parole. Lorsque sa chute prit fin, elle regarda autour d'elle. Le Poudlard des années 50, encore plus pittoresque et étrange qu'il ne l'était de son époque… Elle se trouvait dans l'aile Est du château, juste devant la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Soudain, elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan version douze ans. Elle eut d'abord le réflexe de se cacher derrière le mur lorsqu'elle réalisa que de toute façon, personne ne pouvait la voir. Immédiatement à la suite de Dean et de Seamus, elle vit son double, âgée de onze ans, l'air très pâle et inquiet, le regard vide, comme possédée… comme elle l'avait été.

Ginny regarda son double descendre les escaliers en une vitesse affolante et la suivit sans mot dire. La petite Ginny arriva finalement aux cachots, là où Miss Teigne avait été retrouvée. Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs là, s'étirant paisiblement contre le mur. Et là, Ginny assista, impuissante, à ce qu'elle avait commis il y a six années de cela… Le Basilic arriva, suivi de Tom Jédusor et pétrifia en un seul regard glacé la chatte du concierge qui tomba raide et figée sur le sol.

-Bon travail, fit la voix de Jédusor en se dirigeant vers la jeune Ginny, toujours aussi raide qu'une statue.

A ce moment-là, tandis que le Basilic regagnait son domaine par la tuyauterie, la petite Ginny émergea de sa transe et jeta un coup affolé autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce… qui s'est passé ? balbutia-t-elle en regardant le corps inerte de Miss Teigne et Tom Jédusor. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Chère petite sotte, ricana Jédusor, à quoi bon te répondre ? Dans quelques minutes je ferai en sorte que tu ne te rappelles plus de rien.

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta doucement la petite Ginny.

-Je suis…

Mais Tom Jédusor sembla alors troublé en cet instant précis. Le regard brun et implorant que lui lançait Ginny parut le figer, l'hypnotiser l'espace d'un instant et son regard de serpent sembla lentement se dilater jusqu'à redevenir un œil humain.

Ginny regardait ce spectacle sans bouger, sans respirer, lorsqu'elle vit Tom Jedusor fermer les yeux et secouer frénétiquement la tête avant de nouer son regard à celui de son double.

-Je… murmura-t-il, comme perdu.

Et là, très lentement, il approcha son visage de celui de Ginny, comme s'il était irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, tremblante et apeurée. Mais lorsque les lèvres de Tom Jédusor se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, ses tremblotements cessèrent subitement et ses yeux se fermèrent pour mieux apprécier la saveur de ce baiser qui ne dura hélas, dans la vie réelle, qu'une seconde, même si ce moment fut comme une douce éternité pour elle.

Tom détacha alors lentement ses lèvres des siennes et ses yeux redevirent ceux que tant de monde redoutait ; les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'air affolé, il regarda Ginny, puis autour de lui pour finalement partir en courant vers l'endroit où le Basilic était parti pour ensuite disparaître. La petite Ginny resta plusieurs minutes immobile, l'air hagard et rêveur. Ce baiser allait être l'unique souvenir qu'elle conserverait de cette année d'agression avec Jédusor.

Soudain, elle prit reprendre conscience au moment où elle entendit des pas : ceux de Harry qui revenait de l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Sursautant, la petite Ginny s'enfuit en courant par le même chemin par lequel elle était venu et son double put ensuite assister au reste de la scène : l'arrivée de Rusard, des professeurs, l'accusation, la convocation de Harry…

Ginny en eut alors assez. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait pas envie d'assister également à ces pénibles scènes, de plus, comment pouvait-elle les voir ? Elle ne les avait pourtant pas décrites dans son journal… C'était étrange, pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas dans son monde ?

Tout à coup, une ombre la frôla, lui provoquant un frisson qui lui parcourut le long de l'échine.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, susurra une voix, grave et envoûtante.

Ginny sursauta et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la personne qui venait de dire cela n'était nul autre que _lui_.

-Tom… murmura d'une voix sans timbre. C'est… c'est vous ?

En effet, elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bien lui. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps lorsqu'il était âgé de seize ans. Beau comme un dieu avec ses profonds yeux brun envoûteurs, ses fins cheveux noirs et son visage aux traits virils et séduisants. Tom Jédusor… Mais c'était un Tom différent de celui qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas vraiment le même…

-Moi-même, répondit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Ginny coula alors un regard inquiet vers tous les autres, toujours rassemblés devant le corps de Miss Teigne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, dit alors Tom d'une voix douce. Toi et moi ne sommes que des souvenirs.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix affolée. Je… je voulais seulement revoir ce souvenir, pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir ? Et pourquoi… _vous_ ? termina-t-elle en reculant lentement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Peut-être parce qu'il te reste autre chose à voir… ou à vivre, murmura-t-il sans cesser d'avancer.

Collée contre le mur, tremblante, Ginny ne put que se résoudre à rester immobile, sans détacher son regard apeuré de celui de Tom. Et là, d'un geste très lent, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et commença à la caresser doucement.

-Qui es-tu, Ginny ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de rêver de toi à chaque fois cette même nuit de l'année à Halloween ?

Interdite, Ginny comprit alors que ce Tom Jédusor n'était pas exactement celui du journal, durant l'instant où ils s'étaient embrassés, il était redevenu humain, hanté comme elle, par l'unique souvenir de ce baiser…

-Vous vous souvenez de moi ? murmura-t-elle.

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier la fille de feu que tu es ? demanda-t-il. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai été ton confident pendant un an. Je te connais, Ginny…

Soudain, Ginny tressaillit en voyant le même Tom Jédusor que tout à l'heure retraverser le mur tout en parlant Fourchelang pour attirer le Basilic dans un autre endroit du château.

-Mais… vous… et lui ! s'exclama Ginny, stupéfaite. Comment !

Pour toute réponse, Tom Jédusor éclata d'un rire sans joie et répondit :

-Il est moi sans être vraiment moi et je suis lui sans être vraiment lui… Dans le fond, nous sommes le même, sauf que sa mission à lui est de débarrasser Poudlard des Sang-de-Bourbe, tandis que le mien était simplement… de te revoir, murmura-t-il en nouant son regard à celui de la jeune fille. Ce rêve accompli, je disparaîtrai pour de bon, tout comme toi tu retourneras d'où tu viens.

Ginny ne voulait pas en savoir davantage, elle ne voulait plus l'écouter. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme cette fois bénie et maudite où ils avaient partagé un baiser il y a six ans.

Très lentement, Ginny se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, ferma les yeux et joignit ses lèvres à celles de Tom qui répondit à son baiser avec ferveur.

Ce dernier encercla alors sa taille de Ginny et l'attira contre lui.

-Aide-moi à transformer le cauchemar en rêve, Ginny…

-Tom… murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Suis-moi…

Il l'entraîna alors dans ses bras jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent lentement, presque en flottant.

_**Dreams to dream**_

_(De rêves à rêve)  
**In the dark of the night**_

_(Au plus noir de la nuit)_

Sans cesser ses baisers langoureux, Tom déposa Ginny sur le sol froid de la Chambre et se coula lentement contre elle. Rêvait-elle encore ? Ou était-ce bien réel cette fois ?

_**When the world goes wrong**_

_(Quand le monde va mal)  
**I can still make it right**_

_(Je peux toujours l'améliorer)_

Il la débarrassa alors de ses vêtements tandis que la jeune fille caressait ses cheveux sombres sans rien dire. Tom dégrafa alors en un geste éclair le soutien-gorge de Ginny et regarda avec délice sa poitrine attirante au creux de laquelle il plaqua ses paumes pour la caresser doucement.

_**I can see so far in my dreams,**_

_(Je peux voir si loin dans mes rêves)_

**_I'll follow my dreams_**

_(Je suivrai mes rêves)_

_**Until they come true**_

_(Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réalisent)_

-Tes cheveux ont la couleur du sang, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses mamelons durcis de ses lèvres brûlantes. Tu es née le jour où les morts reviennent à la vie. Tu es diaboliquement fascinante, Ginevra…

_**Come with me**_

_(Viens avec moi)_

_**You will see what I mean**_

_(Tu verras ce que je veux dire)_

Grisée, envoûtée par ce rêve qui devenait plus que réel, Ginny rejeta sa tête en arrière, fouettant le visage de Tom de ses longs cheveux flamboyants. Les mains du jeune homme se promenaient à présent sur ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, pour finalement trouver le cœur de son intimité qu'il titilla un instant de son pouce avant de retirer à son tour ses vêtements pour sentir le corps tout chaud et frémissant de Ginny contre le sien. Le corps de l'adolescente lui répondait avec fièvre et désir ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre son geste.

_**There's a world inside**_

_(Il y a un monde à l'intérieur)_

_**No one else ever sees**_

_(Que personne d'autre n'a jamais vu)_

-Laisse-moi réaliser ton rêve, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant, ce pourquoi tu m'as rejoins ici en cette nuit d'Halloween…

La jeune fille caressa doucement son torse musclé et dessina des cercles invisibles sur ses abdominaux proéminents avant d'oser aventurer ses mains sur sa virilité qui durcissait contre son bas-ventre. Timidement d'abord, puis avec plus de détermination, Ginny la saisit entre sa main. A ce contact, Tom gémit avant de saisir Ginny par la taille et d'écarter ses genoux pour se glisser doucement en elle.

_**You will go so far in my dreams**_

_(Tu iras si loin dans mes rêves)_

_**Somewhere in my dreams**_

_(Quelque part dans mes rêves)_

_**Your dreams will come true**_

_(Tu réaliseras les tiens)_

Sa virilité dure et chaude en elle lui procura la plus grande émotion qu'elle eut jamais ressentie et malgré la douleur que cela procurait, elle voulait qu'il continue, ce qu'il fit, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille, les yeux clos, oublie la souffrance pour sombrer avec lui dans le plaisir interdit, plus beau que dans tous ses songes… Dans ses bras, son corps était léger, souple, frais, alangui, envolé…

_**There is a star**_

_(Il y a une étoile)_

_**Waiting to guide us**_

_(Attendant de nous guider)_

_**Shining inside us**_

_(Brillant en nous)_

_**When we close our eyes…**_

_(Quand nous fermons les yeux…)_

La bouche plaquée contre la nuque, le cou, la poitrine de Ginny, les assauts de Tom se faisaient de plus en plus joints et vifs, si bien que la jeune fille accéléra le rythme à son tour et il atteignit finalement le paroxysme du plaisir, essoufflé et hors d'haleine.

_**Don't let go**_

_(Ne t'en va pas)_

_**If you stay close to me**_

_(Si tu restes près de moi)_

_**In my dreams tonight**_

_(Dans mes rêves, ce soir)**  
You will see what I see**_

_(Tu verras ce que je vois)_

Tom, le front en sueur, se laissa retomber contre Ginny, sa bouche humide collée à la joue en la jeune fille qui desserrait son étreinte. Et ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, sans rien faire, comme si le temps s'était complètement figé.

Ginny prit alors doucement le visage de Tom entre ses mains qui était toujours au-dessus d'elle et sourit. Ce dernier caressa alors ses cheveux roux d'un geste tendre et répétitif.

_**Dreams to dream,**_

_(De rêves à rêve)  
**As near as can be…**_

_(Aussi près que possible…)_

-Joyeux seize ans, Ginny…

-Je ne veux pas rentrer, chuchota la jeune fille. J'aurais voulu que ce rêve dure encore et toujours…

-Alors rendons-le immortel, répondit Tom en l'embrassant avant de se lever.

-Co… comment ça ?

-A Halloween prochain, murmura Tom en disparaissant lentement. Même jour, même mois, même année, même endroit.

Et elle sourit en songeant que le jour de Halloween et de son anniversaire ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, désormais. Et elle se surprit déjà à songer au prochain, tandis que la silhouette du futur Seigneur Noir se fondait parmi la brume de la Chambre des Secrets jusqu'à disparaître totalement…

_**Inside you and me**_

_(En toi, en moi)_

_**They always come true…**_

_(Ils se réaliseront toujours…)_

**FIN**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_A/N : Eh bien voilà… C'est fini ! SNIF ! J'espère du fond du cœur que ce recueil vous a été agréable. M'essayer à ce genre le temps d'une fic m'a beaucoup plu et j'espère que vous aussi :)_

_Je voudrais remercier chacun d'entre vous pour avoir suivi ma fic, c'est vraiment gentil d'y avoir consacré un peu de temps… merci à tous, en particulier à mes adorables revieweurs !_

_Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (fics) ! Ma nouvelle fic débarque la semaine prochaine._

_Bisous pleins…_

_Mely °0°_


End file.
